los Cullen leen la saga Twilight
by vanesiita cullen swan
Summary: Un extraño paquete llega para los Cullen antes de la llegada de Bella a Forks, dentro de el hay 4 libros: crepúsculo,Luna Nueva,Eclipse y Amanecer, ellos deciden leerlos, ¿ellos decidirán cambiar algo?o ¿que consecuencias traerá en el futuro?.
1. ¿libros?

Diclaimer: los personajes son S.M yo solo juego con ellos

Capítulo 1- ¿Libros?

_**Tercera persona**_

Era un día normal en el lluvioso pueblo de Forks, en la casa de los Cullen, todo seguía su rutina, Edward tocaba el piano, Esme arreglaba el jardín, Emmett y Jasper jugaban con la consola de juegos, Rosalie y Alice miraban unas revistas de moda, y Carlisle estaba sentado en su estudio leyendo un libro; todo normal hasta que el sonido del timbre los saca de sus actividades. Todos paran, van a la sala y miran a Alice.

-¿Quién es?- le pregunta Carlisle.

-no lo sé- responde confundida Alice- no puedo ver nada-.

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, Edward hablo:

-¿vamos a ver quién es?-.

-yo voy-dijo Jasper.

Cuando Jasper fue a ver quién era, no encontró a nada y en su lugar encontró una caja que decía ``**PARA LOS CULLEN**´´**. **Jasper entro a la casa un poco confundido, y todos al verlos con la caja también, Carlisle fue en primero en hablar.

-¿una caja?¿que contiene?-.

-no se- dijo Jasper todavía confundido.

-yo creo que deberíamos abrir la caja, ¿ustedes que dicen?-dijo Alice contenta porque presentía algo.

Carlisle abrió la caja y saco cuatro libros.

-¿libros?-dijo Emmett.

-vamos a leerlos-dijo Esme contenta porque no era nada malo que podría dañar a sus hijos.

-no se no creo que sea lo más conveniente-dijo Rosalie.

-yo estoy de acuerdo con ella- dijo Edward.

-¿vamos que tan malo puede ser unos libros? ¿Qué pueden hacernos?-dijo Alice.

-¿Los leemos?-pregunto Carlisle.

En el salón todos asintieron, pero Edward y Rosalie todavía desconfiados por los libros, así que todos se sentaron y se miraron entre si, y hablo Emmett:

-¿cómo van los ordenados los libros?-.

-va primero: _**CREPUSCULO, LUNA NUEVA, ECLIPSE Y AMANECER**_

-¿quien lee?-dijo Carlisle.

-yo-dijo Jasper-_**PREFACIO-**_.

**-nunca me había detenido a pensar en cómo iba a morir,**

-bueno no es algo muy común para pensar- murmuro Edward.

-me pregunto quién será esta persona-dijo Jasper.

-quien quiera que sea, espero que este bien-dijo Esme preocupada. El resto de los Cullen asintió de acuerdo.

…**aunque me había sobrado los motivos en los últimos meses, pero no habría imaginado algo parecido a esta situación incluso de haberlo intentado.**

A este punto todos tenían la misma pregunta en su cabeza ¿Qué situación era?

**Con la respiración contenida contemple fijamente los ojos oscuros del cazador al otro lado de la gran habitación. Este me devolvió la mirada complacido.**

Todos los vampiros se tensaron.

**Seguramente, morir en lugar de otra persona, alguien a quien se ama, era una buena forma de acabar.**

Todos asintieron de acuerdo con quien fuera esta persona.

**Incluso noble. Eso debería contar algo.**

-por supuesto que sí- murmuro Rosalie y se notaba que todos estaban de acuerdo con ella.

**Sabía que no afrontaría la muerte ahora de no haber ido a Forks…**

-¡Forks!-dijeron todos los Cullen al mismo tiempo.

**, pero, aterrada como estaba, no me arrepentía de esta decisión. Cuando la vida te ofrece un sueño que supera con creces cualquiera de sus expectativas, no es razonable lamentarse su conclusión.**

**El cazador sonrió de forma amistosa cuando avanzo con aire despreocupado para matarme.**

Todos estaban tensos en el salón, pero más que nada preocupados por esta persona, ¿por qué alguien la quería matar?.

-qué manera de empezar un libro-susurro Emmett relajando un poco el ambiente- eso fue el prefacio, ¿puedo leer el primer capítulo?- pregunto

-claro Emmett - le respondió Edward.


	2. primer encuentro

Diclaimer: los personajes son S.M yo solo juego con ellos

Capítulo 2- Primer encuentro

_**Tercera persona**_

-qué manera de empezar un libro-susurro Emmett relajando un poco el ambiente- eso fue el prefacio, ¿puedo leer el primer capítulo?- pregunto.

-claro Emmett- dijo Edward.

**-Primer encuentro**

**Mi madre me llevo al aeropuerto con las ventanillas del coche bajas. En Phoenix, la temperatura era de veinticuatro grados y el cielo de un azul perfecto y despejado.**

-todo lo contrario a aquí- dijo Rosalie.

**Me había puesto mi blusa favorita, sin mangas y con cierres a presión blancos; la llevaba como gesto de despedida. Mi equipaje de mano era un anorak.**

Alice hizo una mueca y los demás se rieron pero el que se rio más fuerte fue Edward porque estaba escuchando los pensamientos de Alice:

-Agh! Tengo que enseñarle a esta chica como se compra, como puede andar con, con…eso-

-no seas dramática Alice-le dijo Edward una vez que se recuperó.

**En la península de Olympic, al noroeste del estado de Washington, existe un pueblecito llamado Forks cuyo cielo casi siempre permanece encapotado.**

-que buena descripción-dijo Emmett

**En esta insignificante localidad llueve más que en cualquier otro sitio de los Estados Unidos. Mi madre se escapó conmigo de aquel lugar y de sus tenebrosas y sempiternas sombras cuando yo apenas tenía unos meses. Me había visto obligada a pasar allí un mes cada verano hasta que por fin me impuse al cumplir los catorce años; así que, en vez de eso, los tres últimos años, Charlie, mi padre, había pasado sus dos semanas de vacaciones conmigo en California.**

**Y ahora me exiliaba a Forks, un acto que me aterraba ya que detestaba el lugar.**

-entonces, ¿Por qué viene aquí?- pregunto Jasper.

-no lo sé, pero si seguimos creo que lo averiguaremos- le dijo Carlisle.

**Adoraba Phoenix. Me encantaba el sol, el calor abrasador y la vitalidad de una ciudad que se extendía en todas las direcciones.**

-debe ser lindo- dijo Rosalie con un suspiro.

-imagina todas las tiendas a las que podríamos ir- suspiro Alice soñadoramente mientras el resto sonreía y negaba con la cabeza.

**-Bella- me dijo mi mamá por enésima vez antes de subir al avión-, no tienes por qué hacerlo.**

-aunque sea sabemos que su madre no la está obligando a esto- dijo Esme.

**Mi madre y yo nos parecemos muchos, salvo por el pelo corto y las arrugas de la risa. Tuve un ataque de pánico cuando contemple sus ojos grandes e ingenuos. ¿Cómo podía permitir que se las arreglara sola, ella tan cariñosa, caprichosa y atolondrada? Ahora tenía a Phil, por supuesto, por lo que probablemente se pagarían las facturas, habría comida en el frigorífico y gasolina en el depósito del coche, y podría apelar a él cuando se encontrara perdida, pero aun así…**

-¿estamos seguros de que ella es la hija?- pregunto Jasper con una risa.

-tienes razón- acordó Carlisle- parece una madre hablando de su hijo-.

**-es que quiero ir-le mentí. Siempre se me había dado muy mal eso de mentir, pero había dicho esa mentira con tanta frecuencia en los últimos meses que casi sonaba convincente.**

**-saluda a Charlie de mi parte-dijo con resignación**

**-si, lo hare-**

**-te veré pronto- insistió- puedes regresar a casa cuando quieras. Volveré tan pronto como me necesites.**

**Pero en sus ojos vi el sacrificio que le suponía esa promesa.**

**-no te preocupes por mí- le pedí- todo irá estupendamente. Te quiero mama.**

**Me abrazo con fuerza durante un minuto; luego, subí al avión y ella se marchó.**

**Para llegar a Forks tenía por delante un vuelo de 4 horas de Phoenix a Seattle, y desde allí a Port Ángeles una hora más en avioneta y otra más en coche. No me desagrada volar, pero me preocupaba un poco pasar una hora en el coche con Charlie.**

**Lo cierto es que Charlie había llevado bastante bien todo aquello. Parecía realmente complacido de que por primera vez fuera a vivir con él de forma más o menos permanente.**

-por supuesto que está feliz, es su padre- dijo Esme

**Ya me había matriculado en el instituto y me iba a ayudar a comprar un coche.**

**Pero estaba convencida de que iba a sentirme incomoda en su presencia. Ninguno de los dos éramos muy habladores que se diga, y, de todos modos, tampoco tenía nada que contarle. Sabía que mi decisión lo hacía sentirse un poco confuso, ya que, al igual que mi madre, yo nunca había ocultado mi aversión hacia Forks.**

**Estaba lloviendo cuando el avión aterrizó en Port Ángeles.**

**No lo considere un presagio, simplemente era inevitable. Ya me había despedido del sol.**

**Charlie me esperaba en el coche de patrulla, lo cual no me extraño. Para las buenas gentes de Forks, Charlie es el jefe de policía Swan.**

En cuanto Emmett dijo eso, las sospechas de Carlisle quedaron confirmadas, este libro es sobre la hija del jefe de policía, Charlie.

-¿Charlie tiene una hija?- pregunto Alice.

-sí, Bella, se va a mudar dentro de un mes y medio…-su voz se fue desvaneciendo mientras todos asimilaban sus palabras.

-quieres decir… ¿Qué este libro es sobre la hija de Charlie?- pregunto Jasper.

-eso creo- dijo Carlisle.

- pero… ¿qué va a tener ella que ver con todos nosotros?- pregunto Emmett confundido.

-no lo sé- respondió Carlisle- pero sin duda va a ser importante- dijo señalando la caja que reposaba en la mesa. Todos asintieron pensando que tendría de especial esta chica.

**La principal razón de querer comprar un coche, a pesar de lo escaso de mis ahorros, era que me negaba en redondo a que me llevara por todo el pueblo en un coche con luces azules y rojas en el techo.**

-¿Por qué?, eso sería increíble- dijo Emmett antes de que todos se largaran a reír.

-¿Carlisle?-.

-no Emmett- le respondió serio pero partiéndose de la risa por dentro.

**No hay nada que ralentice más la velocidad del tráfico que in poli.**

-dímelo a mí- dijeron los chicos y para la sorpresa de todos, también Carlisle.

**Charlie me abrazo torpemente con un solo brazo cuando bajaba a trompicones la escalerilla del avión.**

-ella es torpe-afirmo Emmett con un sonrisa- esto va a ser muy divertido-.

**-me alegro de verte Bella-dijo con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que me sostenía firmemente- apenas has cambiado, ¿Cómo está Renée?-**

**-mama está bien. Yo también me alegro de verte papa- no lo podía llamar Charlie a la cara**

**Traía pocas maletas. La mayoría de mi ropa e Arizona era demasiado ligera para llevarla en Washington. Mi madre y yo habíamos hecho un fondo común con nuestros recursos para complementar mi vestuario de invierno, pero, a pesar de todo, era escaso. Todas cupieron fácilmente en el maletero del coche de patrulla.**

-definitivamente tengo que llevarla de compras- dijo Alice sacudiendo su cabeza con disgusto

-Alice, no todos son adictos a las compras como tú- le dijo Edward y ella le saco la lengua, a lo que, obviamente, todos rieron.

**-he localizado un coche perfecto para ti, y muy barato-anuncio una vez que nos abrochamos los cinturones de seguridad**

**-¿Qué tipo de coche?- desconfié de la manera en que había dicho un coche perfecto para ti en lugar de simplemente un coche perfecto**

**-es perceptiva- dijo Carlisle con admiración**

**-bueno es un monovolumen, un Chevy para ser exactos.**

**-¿te acuerdas de Billy Black, el que vivía en La Push?**

**La Push es una pequeña reserva india situada en la costa.**

**-no.**

**-solía venir de pesca con nosotros durante el verano- me explico**

**Por eso no me acordaba de él. Se me daba bien olvidar las cosas dolorosas e innecesarias.**

**-ahora está en una silla de ruedas- continuo cuando no le respondí-, por lo que no puede conducir y me propuso venderme su camión por una ganga.**

**-¿de qué año es?**

**Por la forma que le cambio la cara, supe que era la pregunta que no deseaba oír.**

Todos se rieron fuerte por esto.

**-bueno, Billy ha realizado muchos arreglos en el motor. En realidad tampoco tiene tantos años.**

**Esperaba que no me tuviera tan poca estima como para creer que iba a dejar pasar el tema así como así.**

-es terca-pregunto Carlisle con una sonrisa.

-hey Eddie, creo que se llevaría bien contigo-dijo Emmett con burla.

-Emmett- comenzó Edward lentamente- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que NO me llames Eddie?.

-mmm- fingió pensárselo- no lo sé, unas 1000… 1500, yo que creo que 2000, si 2000- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza lentamente.

-entonces… ¿Por qué lo seguís haciendo?- le pregunto con la mandíbula tensa.

-mmm… porque… ¿me divierte?-le respondió con una sonrisa inocente. Ese fue el límite de Edward, agarro uno de los almohadones y se lo tiro a Emmett en el medio del rostro.

Todo los Cullen que había estado atento a la escena se partió de la risa.

Una vez que todo se calmó (de nuevo… gracias Jasper) Emmett agarro el libro y comenzó de nuevo.

**-¿Cuándo lo compro?**

**-en 1984… creo.**

**-¿y era nuevo entonces?**

**-en realidad, no. Creo que era nuevo a principios de los sesenta, o a lo mejor a finales de los cincuenta- confeso con timidez.**

**Rosalie hiso una mueca al escuchar eso.**

**-¡papá, por favor! ¡No sé nada de coches! No podre arreglarlo si se estropea y no me puedo permitir pagar un taller.**

**-nada de eso, Bella, el trasto funciona a las mil maravillas. Hoy en día no los fabrican tan buenos.**

**El trasto, repetí en mi fuero interno. Al menos tenía posibilidades…**

-¿posibilidades como qué?- pregunto Edward.

**...como apodo.**

-Ahhh, ok.

**-¿y qué entiendes por barato?**

**Después de todo, ese era el punto en el que yo no iba a ceder.**

**-bueno, cariño, ya te lo he comprado como regalo de bienvenida.**

**Charlie me miro de reojo con rostro expectante.**

**Vaya. Gratis.**

**-no tenías que hacerlo, papá. Iba a comprarme un coche.**

**-no me importa. Quiero que te encuentres a gusto aquí.**

**Charlie mantenía la vista fija en la carretera mientras hablaba. Se sentía incómodo al expresar sus emociones en voz alta. Yo lo había heredado de él, de ahí que también miraba a la carretera cuando le respondí:**

**-es estupendo, papá. Gracias. Te lo agradezco de veras.**

**Resultaba innecesario añadir que era imposible estar a gusto en Forks. Pero él no tenía que sufrir conmigo.**

-es muy considerada- dijo Esme en apreciación.

**Y a caballo regalado no le mires el diente, ni el motor.**

**-bueno, de nada. Eres bienvenida- mascullo avergonzado por mis palabras de agradecimiento.**

**Intercambiamos un par de comentarios más sobre el tiempo**

-húmedo-dijeron todos los Cullen al unísono.

**, que era húmedo**

Todos rieron por eso.

**, y básicamente esa fue toda la conversación. Miramos a través de las ventanillas en silencio.**

**El paisaje era hermoso, por supuesto, no podía negarlo. Todo era de color verde: los árboles, los troncos cubiertos de musgo, el dosel de ramas que colgaba de los mismos, el suelo cubierto de helechos. Incluso el aire que se filtraba entre las hojas tenía un matiz de verdor.**

**Era demasiado verde, un planeta alienígena.**

**Finalmente llegamos al hogar de Charlie. Vivía en una casa pequeña de dos dormitorios que compró con mi madre durante los primeros días de su matrimonio. Esos fueron los únicos días de su matrimonio, los primeros.**

Esme se encogió sintiéndose triste, pensando la suerte que tenía al estar con su esposo.

**Allí, aparcado en la calle delante de una casa que nunca cambiaba, estaba mi nuevo monovolumen, bueno, nuevo para mí. El vehículo era de un rojo desvaído, con guardabarros grande y redondo y una cabina de aspecto bulboso. Para mi enorme sorpresa, me encanto.**

-¡¿Qué?- exclamaron todos los Cullen.

-¿Cómo le puede gustar eso?- pregunto Rosalie con disgusto mientras negaba con la cabeza

**No sabía si funcionaria, pero podía imaginarme al volante. Además, era uno de esos modelos de hierro solido que jamás sufre daños, la clase de coches que ves en un accidente de tráfico con la pintura intacta y rodeada de los trozos del coche extranjero que acababa de destrozar.**

-tiene un punto- dijo Edward

**-¡caramba, papá! ¡Me encanta! ¡Gracias!**

**Ahora, el día de mañana parecía bastante menos terrorífico. No me vería en la tesitura de elegir entre andar tres kilómetros bajo la lluvia o dejar que el jefe de policía me llevara en el coche de patrulla.**

**-me alegra que te guste- dijo Charlie con voz áspera, nuevamente avergonzado.**

**Subir todas mis cosas hasta el primer piso requirió un solo viaje escaleras arriba. Tenía el dormitorio de la cara oeste, el que daba al patio delantero. Conocía bien la habitación; había sido la mía desde que nací. El suelo de madera, las paredes pintadas de azul claro, el techo a dos aguas, las cortinas de encaje ya amarillentas flanqueando las ventanas… Todo aquello formaba parte de mi infancia. Los únicos cambios que había introducido Charlie se limitaron a sustituir la cuna por una cama y añadir un escritorio cuando crecí. Encima de este había ahora un ordenador de segunda mano con el cable del modem grapado al suelo hasta la toma de teléfono más próxima. Mi madre lo había estipulado de ese modo para que estuviéramos en contacto con facilidad. La mecedora que tenía desde niña aun seguía en el rincón.**

**Solo había un pequeño cuarto de baño en lo alto de las escaleras que debía compartir con Charlie. Intente no darle muchas vueltas al asunto.**

Rosalie y Alice incluso Esme, hicieron una mueca.

-un baño…-dijeron ellas con disgusto a la vez que los hombres negaban con la cabeza.

**Una de las cosas buenas que tiene Charlie es que no se queda revoloteando a tu alrededor. Me dejo sola para que deshiciera mis maletas y me instalara, una hazaña que hubiera sido del todo imposible para mi madre. Resultaba estupendo estar sola, no tener que sonreír ni poner buena cara; fue un respiro que me permitió contemplar a través del cristal la cortina de lluvia con desaliento y derramar algunas lágrimas.**

Todos se pusieron tristes por esto.

**No estaba de humor para una gran llantina. Eso podía esperar hasta que me acostara y me pusiera a reflexionar sobre lo que me aguarda al día siguiente.**

**El aterrador cómputo de estudiantes del instituto de Forks era tan solo de trescientos cincuenta y siete, ahora trescientos cincuenta y ocho. Solamente en mi clase de tercer año de Phoenix había más de setecientos alumnos. Todos los jóvenes de por aquí se habían criado juntos y sus abuelos habían aprendido a andar juntos. Yo sería la chica nueva de la gran ciudad, una curiosidad, un bicho raro.**

-espero que logre hacer buenos amigos aquí- dijo Esme a lo que todos asintieron.

**Tal vez podría utilizar eso a mi favor si tuviera el aspecto que se espera de una chica de Phoenix, pero físicamente no encajaba en modo alguno. Debería ser alta, rubia, de tez bronceada, una jugadora de voleibol o quizás una animadora, todas esas cosas propias de quienes viven en el Valle del Sol.**

**Por el contario, mi piel era blanca como el marfil, a pesar de las muchas horas de sol de Arizona, sin tener siquiera la excusa de unos ojos azules o un pelo rojo. Siempre he sido delgada, pero más bien flacucha y, desde luego, no una atleta. Me faltaba la coordinación suficiente para participar deportes sin hacer el ridículo o dañar a alguien, a mi misma o a cualquiera que estuviera demasiado cerca.**

**Después de colocar mi ropa en el viejo tocador de madera de pino, me lleve el neceser al cuarto de baño para asearme tras de un día de viaje. Contemple mi rostro en el espejo mientras me cepillaba el pelo enredado y húmedo. Tal vez de debiera a la luz, pero ya tenía un aspecto más cetrino y menos saludable. Puede que tenga una piel bonita, pero es muy cálida, casi traslucida, por lo que su apariencia depende del color del lugar y en Forks no había color alguno.**

**Mientras me enfrentaba a mi pálida imagen en el espejo, tuve que admitir que me engañaba a mí misma. Jamás encajaría y no solo por mis creencias físicas. Si no me había hecho un huequito en una escuela de tres mil alumnos, ¿Qué posibilidades iba a tener aquí?**

**No sintonizaba bien con la gente de mi edad.**

-se puede llevar bien con nosotros-murmuro Emmett.

**Bueno, no sintonizaba bien con la gente. Punto.**

-aun mejor-murmuro y el y todos los Cullen se largaron a reír.

**Ni siquiera mi madre, la persona con quien mantenía mayor proximidad, estaba en armonía conmigo; no íbamos por el mismo carril. A veces me preguntaba si veía las cosas igual que el resto del mundo. Tal vez la cabeza no me funcionaba como es debido.**

**Pero la causa no importaba, solo contaba el efecto. Y mañana no sería más que el comienzo.**

**Aquella noche no dormí bien, ni siquiera cuando deje de llorar. El siseo constante de la lluvia y el viento sobre el techo no aminoraba jamás, hasta convertirse en el ruido de fondo. Me tape la**

**Cabeza con una vieja y descolorida colcha y luego añadí la almohada, pero no conseguí conciliar el sueño antes de medianoche, cuando al fin la lluvia se convirtió en un fino sirimiri.**

**A la mañana siguiente lo único que veía a través de la ventana era una densa niebla y sentí que la claustrofobia se apoderaba de mí. Aquí nunca se podía ver el cielo, parecía una jaula.**

**El desayuno con Charlie se desarrolló en silencio. Me deseo suerte en la escuela y le di las gracias, aun sabiendo que sus esperanzas eran vanas. La buena suerte solía esquivarme. Charlie marcho primero, directo a la comisaria, que era su esposa y su familia. Examine la cocina después de que se fuera, todavía sentada en una de las tres sillas, ninguna de ellas a juego, junto a la vieja mesa cuadrada de roble. La cocina era pequeña, con paneles oscuros en las paredes, armarios amarillo chillón y un suelo de linóleo blanco. Nada había cambiado. Hace dieciocho años, mi madre había pintado los armarios con la esperanza de introducir un poco de luz solar en la casa. Había una hilera de fotos encima del pequeño hogar del cuarto de estar, que colindaba con la cocina y era del tamaño de una caja de zapatos. La primera foto era de la boda de Charlie con mi madre en Las Vegas y luego la que nos tomo a los tres una amable enfermera del hospital donde nací, seguida por una sucesión de mis fotografías escolares hasta el año pasado. Verlas me resultaba muy embarazoso. Tenía que convencer a Charlie de que las pusiera en otro sitio, al menos mientras yo viviera aquí.**

**Era imposible permanecer en esa casa y no darse cuenta de que Charlie no se había repuesto de la marcha de mi madre. Eso me hizo sentir incomoda.**

-a cualquiera le haría sentir incomodo- susurro Rosalie y el salón entero estuvo de acuerdo.

**No quería llegar demasiado pronto al instituto, pero no podía permanecer en la casa más tiempo, por lo que me puse el anorak, tan grueso que recordaba a uno de esos trajes empleados en caso de peligro biológico**

Alice y Rosalie no pudieron evitar la mueca de disgusto que se plantó en sus rostros

**, y me encamine hacia la llovizna. Aun chispeaba, pero no los bastante para que me calara mientras buscaba la llave de la casa, que siempre estaba escondida debajo del alero que había junto a la puerta, y cerrara. El ruido de mis botas de agua nuevas resultaba enervante. Añoraba el crujido habitual de la grava al andar. No pude detenerme a admirar de nuevo el vehículo, como deseaba, y me apresure a escapar de la húmeda neblina que se arremolinaba sobre mi cabeza y se agarraba al pelo por debajo de la capucha.**

**Dentro del monovolumen estaba cómoda y a cubierto. Era obvio que Charlie o Billy debían de haberlo limpiado, pero la tapicería marrón aun olía tenuemente a tabaco, gasolina y menta. El coche arranco a la primera, con gran alivio por mi parte, aunque en medio de un gran estruendo, y luego hizo mucho ruido mientras avanzaba al ralentí. Bueno, un monovolumen tan antiguo debería tener algún defecto. La anticuada radio funcionaba, un añadido que no me esperaba.**

**Fue fácil localizar el instituta pese a no haber estado entes. El edificio se hallaba, como casi todo lo demás en el pueblo, junto a la carretera. No resultaba obvio que fuera una escuela, solo me detuve gracias al cartel que indicaba que se trataba del instituto de Forks. Se parecía a un conjunto de esas casas de intercambio en época de vacaciones construidas con ladrillos de color granate. Había tantos árboles y arbustos que a primera vista no podía verlo en su totalidad ¿Dónde estaba el ambiente del instituto?, me pregunte con nostalgia ¿Dónde estaban las alambradas y los detectores de metales?**

-ya no estás más en Phoenix Bella, bienvenida al instituto Forks- dijo Alice.

**Aparque frente al primer edificio, encima de cuya entrada había un cartelito que rezaba Oficina principal. No vi otros coches aparcado allí, por lo que estuve segura de que estaba en zona prohibida, pero decidí que iba a pedir indicaciones en lugar de dar vueltas bajo la lluvia como una tonta. De mala gana Salí de la cabina calentita del monovolumen y recorrí un sendero de piedra flanqueado por setos oscuros. Respire hondo antes de abrir la puerta.**

**En el interior había más luz y se estaba más caliente de lo que esperaba. La oficina era pequeña: una salita de espera con sillas plegables acolchadas, una vasta alfombra con motas anaranjadas, noticias y premios pegados sin orden ni concierto en las paredes y un gran reloj que hacia tictac de forma ostensible. Las plantas crecían por doquier en sus macetas de plástico, por si no hubiera suficiente vegetación afuera.**

-esta estuvo buena-dijo Emmett con una risa y Jasper y Edward se unieron a él.

**Un mostrador alargado dividía la habitación en dos, con cestas metálicas llenas de papeles sobre la encimera y anuncios de colores chillones pegados en el frontal. Detrás del mostrador había tres escritorios. Una pelirroja regordeta con gafas se sentaba en uno de ellos. Llevaba una camiseta de color purpura que, de inmediato, me hizo sentir que yo iba demasiado elegante.**

**La mujer pelirroja alzó la vista.**

**-¿te puedo ayudar en algo?**

**-soy Isabella Swan-le informe y de inmediato advertí en su mirada un atisbo de reconocimiento. Me esperaban. Sin duda había sido el centro de los cotilleos. La hija de la caprichosa ex mujer del jefe de policía por fin regresaba a casa.**

-si lo pones de ese modo…-dijo Jasper

**-por supuesto-dijo**

**Rebusco entre los documentos precariamente apilados hasta encontrar lo que buscara.**

**-precisamente aquí tengo el horario de tus clases y un plano de la escuela.**

**Trajo varias cuartillas al mostrador para enseñármelas. Repasó todas mis clases y marcó el camino más idóneo para cada una en el plano; luego, me entregó el comprobante de asistencia para que lo firmara cada profesor y se lo devolviera al finalizar las clases. Me dedicó una sonrisa y, al igual que Charlie, me dijo que esperaba que me gustara Forks. Le devolví la sonrisa más convincente posible.**

**Los demás estudiantes comenzaban a llegar cuando regresé al monovolumen. Los seguí, me uní a la cola de coches y conduje hasta el otro lado de la escuela. Supuso un alivio comprobar que casi todos los vehículos tenían aún más años que el mío, ninguno era ostentoso. En Phoenix, vivía en uno de los pocos barrios pobres del distrito Paradise Valley.**

**Era habitual ver un Mercedes nuevo o un Porsche en el aparcamiento de los estudiantes.**

-ojala…-suspiro Rosalie- ¿puedo Carlisle?.

-no Rosalie, lo siento, pero ya hablamos de esto- le respondió Carlisle.

**El mejor coche de los que allí había era un flamante Volvo, y destacaba.**

-Gracias- dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

**Aun así, apagué el motor en cuanto aparqué en una plaza libre para que el estruendo no atrajera la atención de los demás sobre mí.**

**Examiné el plano en el monovolumen, intentando memorizarlo con la esperanza de no tener que andar consultándolo todo el día. Lo guardé en la mochila, me la eché al hombro y respiré hondo. Puedo hacerlo, me mentí sin mucha convicción. Nadie me va a morder**

Todos los Cullen se rieron ante esto.

**Al final, suspiré y salí del coche.**

**Mantuve la cara escondida bajo la capucha y anduve hasta la acera abarrotada de jóvenes. Observé con alivio que mi sencilla chaqueta negra no llamaba la atención. Una vez pasada la cafetería, el edificio número tres resultaba fácil de localizar, ya que había un gran «3» pintado en negro sobre un fondo blanco con forma de cuadrado en la esquina del lado este. Noté que mi respiración se acercaba a hiperventilación al aproximarme a la puerta. Para paliarla, contuve el aliento y entré detrás de dos personas que llevaban impermeables de estilo unisex. El aula era pequeña. Los alumnos que tenía delante se detenían en la entrada para colgar sus abrigos en unas perchas; había varias. Los imité. Se trataba de dos chicas, una rubia de tez clara como la porcelana y otra, también pálida, de pelo castaño claro. Al menos, mi piel no sería nada excepcional aquí.**

-en especial con nosotros aquí- murmuro Jasper.

**Entregué el comprobante al profesor, un hombre alto y calvo al que la placa que descansaba sobre su escritorio lo identificaba como Sr. Masón. Se quedó mirándome embobado al ver mi nombre, pero no me dedicó ninguna palabra de aliento, y yo, por supuesto, me puse colorada como un tomate. Pero al menos me envió a un pupitre vacío al fondo de la clase sin presentarme al resto de los compañeros. A éstos les resultaba difícil mirarme al estar sentada en la última fila, pero se las arreglaron para conseguirlo. Mantuve la vista clavada en la lista de lecturas que me había entregado el profesor. Era bastante básica: Bronté, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. Los había leído a todos, lo cual era cómodo... y aburrido.**

-dímelo a mí- murmuraron los "jóvenes" Cullen, a lo que sus padres rodaron los ojos.

**Me pregunté si mi madre me enviaría la carpeta con los antiguos trabajos de clase o si creería que la estaba engañando. Recreé nuestra discusión mientras el profesor continuaba con su perorata. Cuando sonó el zumbido casi nasal del timbre, un chico flacucho, con acné y pelo grasiento, se ladeó desde un pupitre al otro lado del pasillo para hablar conmigo.**

-Eric- dijeron todos los "chicos" Cullen al unisonó.

—**Tú eres Isabella Swan, ¿verdad?**

**Parecía demasiado amable, el típico miembro de un club de ajedrez.**

—**Bella —le corregí. En un radio de tres sillas, todos se volvieron para mirarme.**

— **¿Dónde tienes la siguiente clase? —preguntó. Tuve que comprobarlo con el programa que tenía en la mochila.**

—**Eh... Historia, con Jefferson, en el edificio seis.**

**Mirase donde mirase, había ojos curiosos por doquier.**

—**Voy al edificio cuatro, podría mostrarte el camino —demasiado amable, sin duda**

**-Me llamo Eric —añadió.**

-ding ding ding, tenemos un ganador- dijo Alice y todo el salón rompió en risas

**Sonreí con timidez.**

—**Gracias.**

**Recogimos nuestros abrigos y nos adentramos en la lluvia, que caía con más fuerza. Hubiera jurado que varias personas nos seguían lo bastante cerca para escuchar a hurtadillas.**

**Esperaba no estar volviéndome paranoica.**

-no, estoy bastante seguro de que estaban haciendo eso- dijo Edward.

—**Bueno, es muy distinto de Phoenix, ¿eh? —preguntó.**

—**Mucho.**

—**Allí no llueve a menudo, ¿verdad?**

—**Tres o cuatro veces al año.**

—**Vaya, no me lo puedo ni imaginar.**

—**Hace mucho sol —le expliqué.**

—**No se te ve muy bronceada.**

—**Es la sangre albina de mi madre.**

**Me miró con aprensión. Suspiré. No parecía que las nubes y el sentido del humor encajaran demasiado bien. Después de estar varios meses aquí, habría olvidado cómo emplear el sarcasmo.**

**Pasamos junto a la cafetería de camino hacia los edificios de la zona sur, cerca del gimnasio. Eric me acompañó hasta la puerta, aunque la podía identificar perfectamente.**

—**En fin, suerte —dijo cuando rocé el picaporte—. Tal vez coincidamos en alguna otra clase.**

**Parecía esperanzado. Le dediqué una sonrisa que no comprometía a nada y entré. El resto de la mañana transcurrió de forma similar. Mi profesor de Trigonometría, el señor Varner, a quien habría odiado de todos modos por la asignatura que enseñaba, fue el único que me obligó a permanecer delante de toda la clase para presentarme a mis compañeros. Balbuceé, me sonrojé y tropecé con mis propias botas al volver a mi pupitre.**

**Después de dos clases, empecé a reconocer varias caras en cada asignatura. Siempre había alguien con más coraje que los demás que se presentaba y me preguntaba si me gustaba Forks. Procuré actuar con diplomacia, pero por lo general mentí mucho. Al menos, no necesité el plano. Una chica se sentó a mi lado tanto en clase de Trigonometría como de español, y me acompañó a la cafetería para almorzar. Era muy pequeña, varios centímetros por debajo de mi uno sesenta, pero casi alcanzaba mi estatura gracias a su oscura melena de rizos alborotados. No me acordaba de su nombre, por lo que me limité a sonreír mientras parloteaba sobre los profesores y las clases. Tampoco intenté comprenderlo todo.**

-Jessica-dijeron los Cullen

-¿van a hacer eso cada vez que conozcan a alguien?- les pregunto Carlisle

-si-

**Nos sentamos al final de una larga mesa con varias de sus amigas a quienes me presentó. Se me olvidaron los nombres de todas en cuanto los pronunció. Parecían orgullosas por tener el coraje de hablar conmigo. El chico de la clase de Lengua y Literatura, Eric, me saludó desde el otro lado de la sala.**

**Y allí estaba, sentada en el comedor, intentando entablar conversación con siete desconocidas llenas de curiosidad, cuando los vi por primera vez.**

Todos estaban atentos en esta parte, querían saber cómo los iba a ver Bella.

**Se sentaban en un rincón de la cafetería, en la otra punta de donde yo me encontraba. Eran cinco. No conversaban ni comían pese a que todos tenían delante una bandeja de comida. No me miraban de forma estúpida como casi todos los demás, por lo que no había peligro: podía estudiarlos sin temor a encontrarme con un par de ojos excesivamente interesados. Pero no fue eso lo que atrajo mi atención.**

**No se parecían lo más mínimo a ningún otro estudiante. De los tres chicos, uno era fuerte, tan musculoso que parecía un verdadero levantador de pesas, y de pelo oscuro y rizado.**

-Emmett- comenzó Alice

**Otro, más alto y delgado, era igualmente musculoso y tenía el cabello del color de la miel.**

-Jasper-

**El último era desgarbado, menos corpulento, y llevaba despeinado el pelo castaño dorado.**

-Edward-

**Tenía un aspecto más juvenil que los otros dos, que podrían estar en la universidad o incluso ser profesores aquí en vez de estudiantes.**

Carlisle estaba asombrado de todo lo que ella había notado.

**Las chicas eran dos polos opuestos. La más alta era escultural. Tenía una figura preciosa, del tipo que se ve en la portada del número dedicado a trajes de baño de la revista Sports Illustrated, y con el que todas las chicas pierden buena parte de su autoestima sólo por estar cerca. Su pelo rubio caía en cascada hasta la mitad de la espalda.**

-Rosalie- la aludida estaba más que complacida por su descripción

**La chica baja tenía aspecto de duendecillo de facciones finas, un fideo. Su pelo corto era rebelde, con cada punta señalando en una dirección, y de un negro intenso.**

-¡yo!-dijo Alice saltando de su asiento

**Aun así, todos se parecían muchísimo. Eran blancos como la cal, los estudiantes más pálidos de cuantos vivían en aquel pueblo sin sol. Más pálidos que yo, que soy albina. Todos tenían ojos muy oscuros, a pesar de la diferente gama de colores de los cabellos, y ojeras malvas, similares al morado de los hematomas. Era como si todos padecieran de insomnio o se estuvieran recuperando de una rotura de nariz, aunque sus narices, al igual que el resto de sus facciones, eran rectas, perfectas, simétricas.**

Todos los Cullen estaban tensos, sorprendidos de lo mucho que ella había notado.

**Pero nada de eso era el motivo por el que no conseguía apartar la mirada. Continué mirándolos porque sus rostros, tan diferentes y tan similares al mismo tiempo, eran de una belleza inhumana y devastadora. Eran rostros como nunca esperas ver, excepto tal vez en las páginas retocadas de una revista de moda. O pintadas por un artista antiguo, como el semblante de un ángel. Resultaba difícil decidir quién era más bello, tal vez la chica rubia perfecta o el joven de pelo castaño dorado.**

-ella cree que eres hermoso Eddie- se burló Emmett. Edward le gruño.

**Los cinco desviaban la mirada los unos de los otros, también del resto de los estudiantes y de cualquier cosa hasta donde pude colegir. La chica más pequeña se levantó con la bandeja —el refresco sin abrir, la manzana sin morder— y se alejó con un trote grácil, veloz, propio de un corcel desbocado. Asombrada por sus pasos de ágil bailarina, la contemplé vaciar su bandeja y deslizarse por la puerta trasera a una velocidad superior a lo que habría considerado posible. Miré rápidamente a los otros, que permanecían sentados, inmóviles.**

— **¿Quiénes son ésos?—pregunté a la chica de la clase de Español, cuyo nombre se me había olvidado.**

**Y de repente, mientras ella alzaba los ojos para ver a quiénes me refería, aunque probablemente ya lo supiera por la entonación de mi voz, el más delgado y de aspecto más juvenil, la miró. Durante una fracción de segundo se fijó en mi vecina, y después sus ojos oscuros se posaron sobre los míos. Él desvió la mirada rápidamente, aún más deprisa que yo, ruborizada de vergüenza. Su rostro no denotaba interés alguno en esa mirada furtiva, era como si mi compañera hubiera pronunciado su nombre y él, pese a haber decidido no reaccionar previamente, hubiera levantado los ojos en una involuntaria respuesta.**

-impresionante-murmuro Carlisle.

**Avergonzada, la chica que estaba a mi lado se rio tontamente y fijó la vista en la mesa, igual que yo.**

—**Son Edward y Emmett Cullen, y Rosalie y Jasper Hale. La que se acaba de marchar se llama Alice Cullen; todos viven con el doctor Cullen y su esposa —me respondió con un hilo de voz.**

**Miré de soslayo al chico guapo, que ahora contemplaba su bandeja mientras desmigajaba una rosquilla con sus largos y níveos dedos. Movía la boca muy deprisa, sin abrir apenas sus labios perfectos. Los otros tres continuaron con la mirada perdida, y, aun así, creí que hablaba en voz baja con ellos.**

-probablemente- murmuro Edward.

**¡Qué nombres tan raros y anticuados!, pensé. Era la clase de nombres que tenían nuestros abuelos, pero tal vez estuvieran de moda aquí, quizá fueran los nombres propios de un pueblo pequeño. Entonces recordé que mi vecina se llamaba Jessica**

-y tenemos otro ganador- dijo Emmett y todos se rieron.

**, un nombre perfectamente normal. Había dos chicas con ese nombre en mi clase de Historia en Phoenix.**

—**Son... guapos.**

**Me costó encontrar un término mesurado.**

— **¡Ya te digo! —Jessica asintió mientras soltaba otra risita tonta—. Pero están juntos. Me refiero a Emmett y Rosalie, y a Jasper y Alice, y viven juntos.**

**Su voz resonó con toda la conmoción y reprobación de un pueblo pequeño, pero, para ser sincera, he de confesar que aquello daría pie a grandes cotilleos incluso en Phoenix.**

— **¿Quiénes son los Cullen? —pregunté—. No parecen parientes...**

—**Claro que no. El doctor Cullen es muy joven, tendrá entre veinte y muchos y treinta y pocos. Todos son adoptados. Los Hale, los rubios, son hermanos gemelos, y los Cullen son su familia de acogida.**

—**Parecen un poco mayores para estar con una familia de acogida**

—**Ahora sí, Jasper y Rosalie tienen dieciocho años, pero han vivido con la señora Cullen desde los ocho. Es su tía o algo parecido.**

—**Es muy generoso por parte de los Cullen cuidar de todos esos niños siendo tan jóvenes.**

—**Supongo que sí —admitió Jessica muy a su pesar. Me dio la impresión de que, por algún motivo, el médico y su mujer no le caían bien. Por las miradas que lanzaba en dirección a sus hijos adoptivos, supuse que eran celos**

-tienes razón- dijeron Edward y Jasper.

**, luego, como si con eso disminuyera la bondad del matrimonio, agregó—: Aunque tengo entendido que la señora Cullen no puede tener hijos.**

-es muy dulce-susurro Esme y su esposo la acerco y la abrazo fuerte.

**Mientras manteníamos esta conversación, dirigía miradas furtivas una y otra vez hacia donde se sentaba aquella extraña familia. Continuaban mirando las paredes y no habían probado bocado.**

— **¿Siempre han vivido en Forks? —pregunté. De ser así, seguro que los habría visto en alguna de mis visitas durante las vacaciones de verano.**

—**No —dijo con una voz que daba a entender que tenía que ser obvio, incluso para una recién llegada como yo—. Se mudaron aquí hace dos años, vinieron desde algún lugar de Alaska.**

**Experimenté una punzada de compasión y alivio. Compasión porque, a pesar de su belleza, eran extranjeros y resultaba evidente que no se les admitía. Alivio por no ser la única recién llegada y, desde luego, no la más interesante.**

**Uno de los Cullen, el más joven, levantó la vista mientras yo los estudiaba y nuestras miradas se encontraron, en esta ocasión con una manifiesta curiosidad.**

-¿encontraste algo interesante Edward?- pregunto Jasper en burla

-¿tú también?- pregunto Edward a lo que Jasper se encogió de hombros

**Cuando desvié los ojos, me pareció que en los suyos brillaba una expectación insatisfecha.**

— **¿Quién es el chico de pelo cobrizo? —pregunté.**

**Lo miré de refilón. Seguía observándome, pero no con la boca abierta, a diferencia del resto de los estudiantes. Su rostro reflejó una ligera contrariedad. Volví a desviar la vista.**

—**Se llama Edward. Es guapísimo, por supuesto, pero no pierdas el tiempo con él. No sale con nadie. Quizá ninguna de las chicas del instituto le parece lo bastante guapa —dijo con desdén, en una muestra clara de despecho.**

**Me pregunté cuándo la habría rechazado.**

-¿a cuál vez te refieres?- pregunto Edward riéndose junto con sus hermanos

**Me mordí el labio para ocultar una sonrisa. Entonces lo miré de nuevo. Había vuelto el rostro, pero me pareció ver estirada la piel de sus mejillas, como si también estuviera sonriendo.**

**Los cuatro abandonaron la mesa al mismo tiempo, escasos minutos después. Todos se movían con mucha elegancia, incluso el forzudo. Me desconcertó verlos. El que respondía al nombre de Edward no me miró de nuevo.**

**Permanecí en la mesa con Jessica y sus amigas más tiempo del que me hubiera quedado de haber estado sola. No quería llegar tarde a mis clases el primer día. Una de mis nuevas amigas, que tuvo la consideración de recordarme que se llamaba Ángela, tenía, como yo, clase de segundo de Biología a la hora siguiente. Nos dirigimos juntas al aula en silencio. También era tímida.**

-me gusta Ángela- dijo Alice

-a mí también- dijeron todos los que la conocían

**Nada más entrar en clase, Ángela fue a sentarse a una mesa con dos sillas y un tablero de laboratorio con la parte superior de color negro, exactamente igual a las de Phoenix. Ya compartía la mesa con otro estudiante. De hecho, todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, salvo una. Reconocí a Edward Cullen, que estaba sentado cerca del pasillo central junto a la única silla vacante, por lo poco común de su cabello.**

**Lo miré de forma furtiva mientras avanzaba por el pasillo para presentarme al profesor y que éste me firmara el comprobante de asistencia. Entonces, justo cuando yo pasaba, se puso rígido en la silla. Volvió a mirarme fijamente y nuestras miradas se encontraron. La expresión de su rostro era de lo más extraña, hostil, airada.**

Todos en el salón estaban tensos.

**Pasmada, aparté la vista y me sonrojé otra vez. Tropecé con un libro que había en el suelo y me tuve que aferrar al borde de una mesa. La chica que se sentaba allí soltó una risita.**

**Me había dado cuenta de que tenía los ojos negros, negros como carbón.**

Todos pensaban lo mismo en ese momento:

_Esto no es bueno_

**El señor Banner me firmó el comprobante y me entregó un libro, ahorrándose toda esa tontería de la presentación. Supe que íbamos a caernos bien. Por supuesto, no le quedaba otro remedio que mandarme a la única silla vacante en el centro del aula. Mantuve la mirada fija en el suelo mientras iba a sentarme junto a él, ya que la hostilidad de su mirada aún me tenía aturdida.**

**No alcé la vista cuando deposité el libro sobre la mesa y me senté, pero lo vi cambiar de postura al mirar de reojo. Se inclinó en la dirección opuesta, sentándose al borde de la silla. Apartó el rostro como si algo apestara. Olí mi pelo con disimulo. Olía a fresas, el aroma de mi champú favorito. Me pareció un aroma bastante inocente. Dejé caer mi pelo sobre el hombro derecho para crear una pantalla oscura entre nosotros e intenté prestar atención al profesor.**

**Por desgracia, la clase versó sobre la anatomía celular, un tema que ya había estudiado.**

**De todos modos, tomé apuntes con cuidado, sin apartar la vista del cuaderno.**

**No me podía controlar y de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo través del pelo al extraño chico que tenía a mi lado. Éste no relajó aquella postura envarada —sentado al borde de la silla, lo más lejos posible de mí— durante toda la clase. La mano izquierda, crispada en un puño, descansaba sobre el muslo. Se había arremangado la camisa hasta los codos. Debajo de su piel clara podía verle el antebrazo, sorprendentemente duro y musculoso. No era de complexión tan liviana como parecía al lado del más fornido de sus hermanos.**

**La lección parecía prolongarse mucho más que las otras. ¿Se debía a que las clases estaban a punto de acabar o porque estaba esperando a que abriera el puño que cerraba con tanta fuerza? No lo abrió. Continuó sentado, tan inmóvil que parecía no respirar.**

**¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Se comportaba de esa forma habitualmente? Cuestioné mi opinión sobre la acritud de Jessica durante el almuerzo. Quizá no era tan resentida como había pensado.**

**No podía tener nada que ver conmigo. No me conocía de nada.**

**Me atreví a mirarle a hurtadillas una vez más y lo lamenté. Me estaba mirando otra vez con esos ojos negros suyos llenos de repugnancia. Mientras me apartaba de él, cruzó por mi mente una frase: «Si las miradas matasen...».**

**El timbre sonó en ese momento. Yo di un salto al oírlo y Edward Cullen abandonó su asiento. Se levantó con garbo de espaldas a mí —era mucho más alto de lo que pensaba— y cruzó la puerta del aula antes de que nadie se hubiera levantado de su silla.**

En ese momento todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

En ese momento Edward capto los pensamientos de sus padres:

_Estamos muy orgullosos Edward, hiciste lo correcto._

**Me quedé petrificada en la silla, contemplando con la mirada perdida cómo se iba. Era realmente mezquino. No había derecho. Empecé a recoger los bártulos muy despacio mientras intentaba reprimir la ira que me embargaba, con miedo a que se me llenaran los ojos de lágrimas. Solía llorar cuando me enfadaba, una costumbre humillante.**

—**Eres Isabella Swan, ¿no? —me preguntó una voz masculina.**

**Al alzar la vista me encontré con un chico guapo, de rostro aniñado y el pelo rubio en punta cuidadosamente arreglado con gel.**

-Mike-

**Me dirigió una sonrisa amable. Obviamente, no parecía creer que yo oliera mal.**

—**Bella —le corregí, con una sonrisa.**

—**Me llamo Mike.**

Todos sonrieron, pero no dijeron nada.

—**Hola, Mike.**

— **¿Necesitas que te ayude a encontrar la siguiente clase?**

—**Voy al gimnasio, y creo que lo puedo encontrar.**

—**Es también mi siguiente clase.**

**Parecía emocionado, aunque no era una gran coincidencia en una escuela tan pequeña. Fuimos juntos. Hablaba por los codos e hizo el gasto de casi toda la conversación, lo cual fue un alivio. Había vivido en California hasta los diez años, por eso entendía cómo me sentía ante la ausencia del sol. Resultó ser la persona más agradable que había conocido aquel día.**

**Pero cuando íbamos a entrar al gimnasio me preguntó:**

—**Oye, ¿le clavaste un lápiz a Edward Cullen, o qué? Jamás lo había visto comportarse de ese modo.**

**Tierra, trágame, pensé. Al menos no era la única persona que lo había notado y, al parecer, aquél no era el comportamiento habitual de Edward Cullen. Decidí hacerme la tonta.**

— **¿Te refieres al chico que se sentaba a mi lado en Biología? pregunté sin malicia.**

—**Sí —respondió—. Tenía cara de dolor o algo parecido.**

—**No lo sé —le respondí—. No he hablado con él.**

—**Es un tipo raro —Mike se demoró a mi lado en lugar de dirigirse al vestuario—. Si hubiera tenido la suerte de sentarme a tu lado, yo sí hubiera hablado contigo.**

**Le sonreí antes de cruzar la puerta del vestuario de las chicas. Era amable y estaba claramente interesado, pero eso no bastó para disminuir mi enfado.**

**El entrenador Clapp, el profesor de Educación física, me consiguió un uniforme, pero no me obligó a vestirlo para la clase de aquel día. En Phoenix, sólo teníamos que asistir dos años a Educación física. Aquí era una asignatura obligatoria los cuatro años. Forks era mi infierno personal en la tierra en el más literal de los sentidos.**

**Contemplé los cuatro partidillos de voleibol que se jugaban de forma simultánea. Me dieron náuseas al verlos y recordar los muchos golpes que había dado, y recibido, cuando jugaba al voleibol.**

-me encantaría tener educación física con ella-dijo Emmett- seria hilarante- dijo chocando los cinco con Jasper que estaba de acuerdo

**Al fin sonó la campana que indicaba el final de las clases. Me dirigí lentamente a la oficina para entregar el comprobante con las firmas. Había dejado de llover, pero el viento era más frío y soplaba con fuerza. Me envolví con mis propios brazos para protegerme.**

**Estuve a punto de dar media vuelta e irme cuando entré en la cálida oficina.**

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Rosalie.

**Edward Cullen se encontraba de pie, enfrente del escritorio.**

-oh-

**Lo reconocí de nuevo por el desgreñado pelo castaño dorado. Al parecer, no me había oído entrar.** **Me apoyé contra la pared del fondo, a la espera de que la recepcionista pudiera atenderme. Estaba discutiendo con ella con voz profunda y agradable. Intentaba cambiar la clase de Biología de la sexta hora a otra hora, a cualquier otra.**

Entonces Edward capto los pensamientos de Emmett:

_¿Fue para tanto?, Edward, ¿no crees que puede ser lo que me paso a mi 2 veces?._

-no lo sé- le respondió.

**No me podía creer que eso fuera por mi culpa. Debía de ser otra cosa, algo que había sucedido antes de que yo entrara en el laboratorio de Biología. La causa de su aspecto contrariado debía de ser otro lío totalmente diferente. Era imposible que aquel desconocido sintiera una aversión tan intensa y repentina hacia mí.**

**La puerta se abrió de nuevo y una súbita corriente de viento helado hizo susurrar los papeles que había sobre la mesa y me alborotó los cabellos sobre la cara. La recién llegada se limitó a andar hasta el escritorio, depositó una nota sobre el cesto de papeles y salió, pero Edward Cullen se envaró y se giró—su agraciado rostro parecía ridículo— para traspasarme con sus penetrantes ojos llenos de odio. Durante un instante sentí un estremecimiento de verdadero pánico, hasta se me erizó el vello de los brazos. La mirada no duró más de un segundo, pero me heló la sangre en las venas más que el gélido viento. Se giró hacia la recepcionista y rápidamente dijo con voz aterciopelada:**

—**Bueno, no importa. Ya veo que es imposible. Muchas gracias por su ayuda.**

**Giró sobre sí mismo sin mirarme y desapareció por la puerta.**

**Me dirigí con timidez hacia el escritorio —por una vez con el rostro lívido en lugar de colorado— y le entregué el comprobante de asistencia con todas las firmas.**

— **¿Cómo te ha ido el primer día, cielo? —me preguntó de de forma maternal.**

—**Bien —mentí con voz débil.**

**No pareció muy convencida.**

-ese fue el final del capítulo- anuncio Emmett mientras apoyaba el libro en la mesa.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo hasta que la voz de Alice lo rompió:

-no se ustedes pero yo quiero saber que está pasando

Carlisle y Esme se miraron unos minutos hasta que Carlisle asintió.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio incomodo hasta que rosalie hablo

-creo… creo que deberíamos seguir leyendo, después de todo los enviaron por una razón- dijo lentamente

-ella tiene razón- dijo Alice- así que, ¿quién sigue?- pregunto.

-yo lo haré- dije Jasper agarrando el libro

-capitulo 2: **libro abierto…**


	3. libro abierto

Diclaimer: los personajes son S.M yo solo juego con ellos

Capítulo 3- libro abierto

_**Tercera persona**_

_-ella tiene razón- dijo Alice- así que, ¿quién sigue?- pregunto._

_-yo lo haré- dije Jasper agarrando el libro_

_-capitulo 2: libro abierto…_

-qué extraño nombre para un capitulo- susurro Rosalie.

-sí, me pregunto a que se referirá- acoto Carlisle.

El día siguiente fue mejor... y peor.

-¿Por qué creo que esto tiene que ver con Edward?- murmuro Jasper.

**Fue mejor porque no llovió**

-milagro- exclamo Rosalie.

**, aunque persistió la nubosidad densa y oscura; y más fácil, porque sabía qué podía esperar del día. Mike se acercó para sentarse a mi lado durante la clase de Lengua y me acompañó hasta la clase siguiente mientras Eric, el que parecía miembro de un club de ajedrez, lo fulminaba con la mirada. Me sentí halagada. Nadie me observaba tanto como el día anterior. Durante el almuerzo me senté con un gran grupo que incluía a Mike, Eric, Jessica y otros cuantos cuyos nombres y caras ya recordaba. Empecé a sentirme como si flotara en el agua en vez de ahogarme.**

**Fue peor porque estaba agotada. El ulular del viento alrededor de la casa no me había dejado dormir. También fue peor porque el Sr. Varner me llamó en la clase de Trigonometría, aun cuando no había levantado la mano, y di una respuesta equivocada. Rayó en lo espantoso porque tuve que jugar al voleibol y la única vez que no me aparté de la trayectoria de la pelota y la golpeé, ésta impactó en la cabeza de un compañero de equipo.**

-hubiera pagado lo que sea por ver eso- dijo Emmett y Jasper se unió a el.

**Y fue peor porque Edward Cullen no apareció por la escuela, ni por la mañana ni por la tarde.**

-te fuiste-dijo Esme con tristeza.

-puede que esté en la casa- dijo Edward para tranquilizarla.

**Que llegara la hora del almuerzo —y con ella las coléricas miradas de Cullen— me estuvo aterrorizando durante toda la mañana. Por un lado, deseaba plantarle cara y exigirle una explicación. Mientras permanecía insomne en la cama llegué a imaginar incluso lo que le diría, pero me conocía demasiado bien para creer que de verdad tendría el coraje de hacerlo.**

**En comparación conmigo, el león cobardica de El mago de Oz era Terminator.**

Todos rieron por esto.

**Sin embargo, cuando entré en la cafetería junto a Jessica —intenté contenerme y no recorrer la sala con la mirada para buscarle, aunque fracasé estrepitosamente— vi a sus cuatro hermanos, por llamarlos de alguna manera, sentados en la misma mesa, pero él no los acompañaba. Mike nos interceptó en el camino y nos desvió hacia su mesa. Jessica parecía eufórica por la atención, y sus amigas pronto se reunieron con nosotros. Pero estaba incomodísima mientras escuchaba su despreocupada conversación, a la espera de que él acudiese. Deseaba que se limitara a ignorarme cuando llegara, y demostrar de ese modo que mis suposiciones eran infundadas.**

**Pero no llegó, y me fui poniendo más y más tensa conforme pasaba el tiempo. Cuando al final del almuerzo no se presentó, me dirigí hacia la clase de Biología con más confianza. Mike, que empezaba a asumir todas las características de los perros Golden retriever**

-que pensamiento más genial- dijo Emmett una vez que todos pararon de reír- es muy divertida- señalo con una sonrisa.

**, me siguió fielmente de camino a clase. Contuve el aliento en la puerta, pero Edward Cullen tampoco estaba en el aula. Suspiré y me dirigí a mi asiento. Mike me siguió sin dejar de hablarme de un próximo viaje a la playa y se quedó junto a mi mesa hasta que sonó el timbre. Entonces me sonrió apesadumbrado y se fue a sentar al lado de una chica con un aparato ortopédico en los dientes y una horrenda permanente. Al parecer, iba a tener que hacer algo con Mike, y no iba a ser fácil. La diplomacia resultaba vital en un pueblecito como éste, donde todos vivían pegados los unos a los otros. Tener tacto no era lo mío, y carecía de experiencia a la hora de tratar con chicos que fueran más amables de la cuenta. El tener la mesa para mí sola y la ausencia de Edward supuso un gran alivio. Me lo repetí hasta la saciedad, pero no lograba quitarme de la cabeza la sospecha de que yo era el motivo de su ausencia. Resultaba ridículo y egotista creer que yo fuera capaz de afectar tanto a alguien. Era imposible. Y aun así la posibilidad de que fuera cierto no dejaba de inquietarme.**

-y tienes razón- murmuro Edward sombríamente.

**Cuando al fin concluyeron las clases y hubo desaparecido mi sonrojo por el incidente del partido de voleibol, me enfundé los vaqueros y un jersey azul marino y me apresuré a salir del vestuario, feliz de esquivar por el momento a mi amigo, el Golden retriever. Me dirigí a toda prisa al aparcamiento, ahora atestado de estudiantes que salían a la carrera. Me subí al coche y busqué en mi bolsa para cerciorarme de que tenía todo lo necesario.**

**La noche pasada había descubierto que Charlie era incapaz de cocinar otra cosa que huevos fritos y beicon**

-¿Cómo sobrevivo 17 años antes que ella llegara?- pregunto Esme con una sonrisa.

**, por lo que le pedí que me dejara encargarme de las comidas mientras durara mi estancia. Él se mostró dispuesto a cederme las llaves de la sala de banquetes.**

**También me percaté de que no había comida en casa, por lo que preparé la lista de la compra, tomé el dinero de un jarrón del aparador que llevaba la etiqueta «dinero para la comida» y ahora iba de camino hacia el supermercado Thriftway. Puse en marcha aquel motor ensordecedor, hice caso omiso a los rostros que se volvieron en mi dirección y di marcha atrás con mucho cuidado al ponerme en la cola de coches que aguardaban para salir del aparcamiento. Mientras esperaba, intenté fingir que era otro coche el que producía tan ensordecedor estruendo. Vi que los dos Cullen y los gemelos Hale se subían a su coche. El flamante Volvo, por supuesto. Me habían fascinado tanto sus rostros que no había reparado antes en el atuendo**

Alice hizo una mueca de indignación ante esto, como si fuera un crimen que ella no se haya fijado.

**, pero ahora que me fijaba, era obvio que todos iban magníficamente vestidos, de forma sencilla, pero con una ropa que parecía hecha por modistos. Con aquella hermosura y gracia de movimientos, podrían llevar harapos y parecer guapos. El tener tanto belleza como dinero era pasarse de la raya, pero hasta donde alcanzaba a comprender, la vida, por lo general, solía ser así. No parecía que la posesión de ambas cosas les hubiera dado cierta aceptación en el pueblo. No, no creía que fuera de ese modo. En absoluto. Ese aislamiento debía de ser voluntario, no lograba imaginar ninguna puerta cerrada ante tanta belleza.**

**Contemplaron mi ruidoso monovolumen cuando les pasé, como el resto**

-no creo que estuviéramos viendo el monovolumen- susurro Emmett.

**, pero continué mirando al frente y experimenté un gran alivio cuando estuve fuera del campus.**

**El Thriftway no estaba muy lejos de la escuela, unas pocas calles más al sur, junto a la carretera. Me sentí muy a gusto dentro del supermercado, me pareció normal. En Phoenix era yo quien hacía la compra, por lo que asumí con gusto el hábito de ocuparme de las tareas familiares. El mercado era lo bastante grande como para que no oyera el tamborileo de la lluvia sobre el tejado y me recordara dónde me encontraba.**

**Al llegar a casa, saqué los comestibles y los metí allí donde encontré un hueco libre. Esperaba que a Charlie no le importara. Envolví las patatas en papel de aluminio y las puse en el horno para hacer patatas asadas, dejé en adobo un filete y lo coloqué sobre una caja de huevos en el frigorífico.**

**Subí a mi habitación con la mochila después de hacer todo eso. Antes de ponerme con los deberes, me puse un chándal seco, me recogí la melena en una coleta y abrí el mail por vez primera. Tenía tres mensajes. Mi madre me había escrito.**

-¿ya?- pregunto Alice.

-debe estar preocupada-dijo Esme.

**Bella:**

**Escríbeme en cuanto llegues y cuéntame cómo te ha ido el vuelo. ¿Llueve? Ya te echo de menos. Casi he terminado de hacer las maletas para ir a Florida, pero no encuentro mi blusa rosa. ¿Sabes dónde la puse? Phil te manda saludos.**

**Mamá**

**Suspiré y leí el siguiente mensaje. Lo había enviado ocho horas después del primero.**

**Decía:**

**¿Por qué no me has contestado? ¿A qué esperas? Mamá.**

**El último era de esa mañana.**

**Isabella**

-oh oh, alguien está en problemas-dijo Emmett.

**Si no me has contestado a las 17:30, voy a llamar a Charlie.**

**Miré el reloj. Aún quedaba una hora, pero mi madre solía adelantarse a los acontecimientos.**

**Mamá:**

**Tranquila. Ahora te escribo. No cometas ninguna imprudencia.**

**Bella**

**Envié el mail empecé a escribir otra vez.**

**Mamá:**

**Todo va fenomenal. Llueve, por supuesto. He esperado a escribirte cuando tuviera algo que contarte. La escuela no es mala, sólo un poco repetitiva. He conocido a unos cuantos compañeros muy amables que se sientan conmigo durante el almuerzo. Tu blusa está en la tintorería. Se supone que la ibas a recoger el viernes. Charlie me ha comprado un monovolumen. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Me encanta. Es un poco antiguo, pero muy sólido, y eso me conviene, ya me conoces.**

**Yo también te echo de menos. Pronto volveré a escribir, pero no voy a estar revisando el correo electrónico cada cinco minutos. Respira hondo y relájate. Te quiero.**

**Bella**

**Había decidido volver a leer Cumbres borrascosas por placer —era la novela que estábamos estudiando en clase de Literatura—, y en ello estaba cuando Charlie llegó a casa.**

**Había perdido la noción del tiempo, por lo que me apresuré a bajar las escaleras, sacar del horno las patatas y meter el filete para asarlo.**

— **¿Bella? —gritó mi padre al oírme en la escalera.**

**¿Quién iba a ser si no?, me pregunté.**

—**Hola, papá, bienvenido a casa.**

—**Gracias.**

**Colgó el cinturón con la pistola y se quitó las botas mientras yo trajinaba en la cocina. Que yo supiera, jamás había disparado en acto de servicio. Pero siempre la mantenía preparada. De niña, cuando yo venía, le quitaba las balas al llegar a casa. Imagino que ahora me consideraba lo bastante madura como para no matarme por accidente, y no lo bastante deprimida como para suicidarme.**

— **¿Qué vamos a comer? —preguntó con recelo.**

**Mi madre solía practicar la cocina creativa, y sus experimentos culinarios no siempre resultaban comestibles. Me sorprendió, y entristeció, que todavía se acordara.**

—**Filete con patatas —contesté para tranquilizarlo.**

**Parecía encontrarse fuera de lugar en la cocina, de pie y sin hacer nada, por lo que se marchó con pasos torpes al cuarto de estar para ver la tele mientras yo cocinaba. Preparé una ensalada al mismo tiempo que se hacía el filete y puse la mesa.**

**Lo llamé cuando estuvo lista la cena y olfateó en señal de apreciación al entrar en la cocina.**

—**Huele bien, Bella.**

—**Gracias.**

**Comimos en silencio durante varios minutos, lo cual no resultaba nada incómodo. A ninguno de los dos nos disgustaba el silencio. En cierto modo, teníamos caracteres compatibles para vivir juntos.**

Todos sonrieron por ese hecho.

—**Y bien, ¿qué tal el instituto? ¿Has hecho alguna amiga? —me preguntó mientras se echaba más.**

—**Tengo unas cuantas clases con una chica que se llama Jessica y me siento con sus amigas durante el almuerzo. Y hay un chico, Mike, que es muy amable. Todos parecen buena gente.**

**Con una notable excepción.**

Edward se encogió en su asiento.

—**Debe de ser Mike Newton. Un buen chico y una buena familia. Su padre es el dueño de una tienda de artículos deportivos a las afueras del pueblo. Se gana bien la vida gracias a los excursionistas que pasan por aquí.**

— **¿Conoces a la familia Cullen? —pregunté vacilante.**

— **¿La familia del doctor Cullen? Claro. El doctor Cullen es un gran hombre.**

Carlisle sonrío ante esto.

—**Los hijos... son un poco diferentes. No parece que en el instituto caiga demasiado bien.**

**El aspecto enojado de Charlie me sorprendió.**

— **¡Cómo es la gente de este pueblo! —murmuró—. El doctor Cullen es un eminente cirujano que podría trabajar en cualquier hospital del mundo y ganaría diez veces más que aquí —continuó en voz más alta—. Tenemos suerte de que vivan acá, de que su mujer quiera quedarse en un pueblecito. Es muy valioso para la comunidad, y esos chicos se comportan bien y son muy educados. Albergué ciertas dudas cuando llegaron con tantos hijos adoptivos.-**

**-Pensé que habría problemas, pero son muy maduros y no me han dado el más mínimo problema. Y no puedo decir lo mismo de los hijos de algunas familias que han vivido en este pueblo desde hace generaciones. Se mantienen unidos, como debe hacer una familia, se van de camping cada tres fines de semana... La gente tiene que hablar sólo porque son recién llegados.-**

Se hizo un silencio en la habitación, los Cullen estaban sorprendidos, no tenían idea de que el jefe Swan pensaba de esa manera de ellos.

**Era el discurso más largo que había oído pronunciar a Charlie. Debía de molestarle mucho lo que decía la gente.**

**Di marcha atrás.**

—**Me parecen bastante agradables, aunque he notado que son muy reservados. Y todos son muy guapos —añadí para hacerles un cumplido.**

—**Tendrías que ver al doctor —dijo Charlie, y se rió—. Por fortuna, está felizmente casado. A muchas de las enfermeras del hospital les cuesta concentrarse en su tarea cuando él anda cerca.**

-¿enserio?- pregunto Esme levantado una ceja a su esposo que le dedico una mirada inocente.

**Nos quedamos callados y terminamos de cenar. Recogió la mesa mientras me ponía a fregar los platos. Regresó al cuarto de estar para ver la tele. Cuando terminé de fregar —no había lavavajillas, subí con desgana a hacer los deberes de Matemáticas. Sentí que lo hacía por hábito. Esa noche fue silenciosa, por fin. Agotada, me dormí enseguida.**

**El resto de la semana transcurrió sin incidentes. Me acostumbré a la rutina de las clases. Aunque no recordaba todos los nombres, el viernes era capaz de reconocer los rostros de la práctica totalidad de los estudiantes del instituto. En clase de gimnasia los miembros de mi equipo aprendieron a no pasarme el balón y a interponerse delante de mí si el equipo contrario intentaba aprovecharse de mis carencias. Los dejé con sumo gusto.**

**Edward Cullen no volvió a la escuela.**

**Todos los días vigilaba la puerta con ansiedad hasta que los Cullen entraban en la cafetería sin él. Entonces podía relajarme y participar en la conversación que, por lo general, versaba sobre una excursión a La Push Ocean Park para dentro de dos semanas, un viaje que organizaba Mike. Me invitaron y accedí a ir, más por ser cortés que por placer. Las playas deben ser calientes y secas**.

-no en Forks- susurro Alice.

**Cuando llegó el viernes, yo ya entraba con total tranquilidad en clase de Biología sin preocuparme de si Edward estaría allí. Hasta donde sabía, había abandonado la escuela.**

**Intentaba no pensar en ello, pero no conseguía reprimir del todo la preocupación de que fuera la culpable de su ausencia, por muy ridículo que pudiera parecer.**

**Mi primer fin de semana en Forks pasó sin acontecimientos dignos de mención. Charlie no estaba acostumbrado a quedarse en una casa habitualmente vacía, y lo pasaba en el trabajo. Limpié la casa, avancé en mis deberes y escribí a mi madre varios correos electrónicos de fingida jovialidad. El sábado fui a la biblioteca, pero tenía pocos libros, por lo que no me molesté en hacerme la tarjeta de socio. Pronto tendría que visitar Olympia o Seattle y buscar una buena librería. Me puse a calcular con despreocupación cuánta gasolina consumiría el monovolumen y el resultado me produjo escalofríos.**

Rosalie tembló levemente imaginándolo.

**Durante todo el fin de semana cayó una lluvia fina, silenciosa, por lo que pude dormir bien.**

**Mucha gente me saludó en el aparcamiento el lunes por la mañana, no recordaba los nombres de todos, pero agité la mano y sonreí a todo el mundo. En clase de Literatura, fiel a su costumbre, Mike se sentó a mi lado. El profesor nos puso un examen sorpresa sobre Cumbres borrascosas. Era fácil, sin complicaciones.**

**En general, a aquellas alturas me sentía mucho más cómoda de lo que había creído. Más satisfecha de lo que hubiera esperado jamás.**

**Al salir de la clase, el aire estaba lleno de remolinos blancos. Oí a los compañeros dar gritos de júbilo. El viento me cortó la nariz y las mejillas.**

— **¡Vaya! —Exclamó Mike—. Nieva.**

-no me digas Sherlock- dijo Rosalie sarcásticamente.

**Estudié las pelusas de algodón que se amontaban al lado de la acera y, arremolinándose erráticamente, pasaban junto a mi cara.**

— **¡Uf! **

**Nieve. Mi gozo en un pozo.**

-¿no le gusta la nieve?- dijo Emmett horrorizado como si estuviera confesado un crimen

-ella es de Phoenix Emmett, debe odiar el frio- le replico Edward

**Mike se sorprendió.**

— **¿No te gusta la nieve?**

—**No. Significa que hace demasiado frío incluso para que llueva —obviamente—. Además, pensaba que caía en forma de copos, ya sabes, que cada uno era único y todo eso.**

**Éstos se parecen a los extremos de los bastoncillos de algodón.**

— **¿Es que nunca has visto nevar? —me preguntó con incredulidad.**

— **¡Sí, por supuesto! —Hice una pausa y añadí—: En la tele.**

Todos rieron por esto.

**Mike se rio. Entonces una gran bola húmeda y blanda impactó en su nuca. Nos volvimos para ver de dónde provenía. Sospeché de Eric, que andaba en dirección contraria, en la dirección equivocada para ir a la siguiente clase. Era evidente que Mike pensó lo mismo, ya que se acuclilló y empezó a amontonar aquella papilla blancuzca.**

—**Te veo en el almuerzo, ¿vale? —continué andando sin dejar de hablar—. Me refugio dentro cuando la gente se empieza a lanzar bolas de nieve.**

**Mike asintió con la cabeza sin apartar los ojos de la figura de Eric, que emprendía la retirada.**

**Se pasaron toda la mañana charlando alegremente sobre la nieve. Al parecer era la primera nevada del nuevo año. Mantuve el pico cerrado. Sí, era más seca que la lluvia... hasta que se descongelaba en los calcetines.**

**Jessica y yo nos dirigimos a la cafetería con mucho cuidado después de la clase de español. Las bolas de nieve volaban por doquier. Por si acaso, llevaba la carpeta en las manos, lista para emplearla como escudo si era menester. Jessica se rió de mí, pero había algo en la expresión de mi rostro que le desaconsejó lanzarme una bola de nieve.**

**Mike nos alcanzó cuando entramos en la sala; se reía mientras la nieve que tenía en las puntas del su pelo se fundía. Él y Jessica conversaban animadamente sobre la pelea de bolas de nieve; hicimos cola para comprar la comida. Por puro hábito, eché una ojeada hacia la mesa del rincón. Entonces, me quedé petrificada.**

**La ocupaban cinco personas.**

-volviste-dijo Esme con una sonrisa

**Jessica me tomó por el brazo.**

— **¡Eh! ¿Bella? ¿Qué quieres?**

**Bajé la vista, me ardían las orejas. Me recordé a mí misma que no había motivo alguno para sentirme cohibida. No había hecho nada malo.**

— **¿Qué le pasa a Bella? —le preguntó Mike a Jessica.**

—**Nada —contesté—. Hoy sólo quiero un refresco.**

**Me puse al final de la cola.**

— **¿Es que no tienes hambre? —preguntó Jessica.**

—**La verdad es que estoy un poco mareada —dije, con la vista aún clavada en el suelo.**

**Aguardé a que tomaran la comida y los seguí a una mesa sin apartar los ojos de mis pies.**

**Bebí el refresco a pequeños sorbos. Tenía un nudo en el estómago. Mike me preguntó dos veces, con una preocupación innecesaria, cómo me encontraba. Le respondí que no era nada, pero especulé con la posibilidad de fingir un poco y escaparme a la enfermería durante la próxima clase. Ridículo. No tenía por qué huir.**

**Decidí permitirme una única miradita a la mesa de la familia Cullen. Si me observaba con furia, pasaría de la clase de Biología, ya que era una cobarde.**

**Mantuve el rostro inclinado hacia el suelo y miré de reojo a través de las pestañas.**

**Alcé levemente la cabeza.**

**Se reían. Edward, Jasper y Emmett tenían el pelo totalmente empapado por la nieve.**

**Alice y Rosalie retrocedieron cuando Emmett se sacudió el pelo chorreante para salpicarlas.**

**Disfrutaban del día nevado como los demás, aunque ellos parecían salidos de la escena de una película, y los demás no. Pero, aparte de la alegría y los juegos, algo era diferente, y no lograba identificar qué.**

**Estudié a Edward con cuidado. Decidí que su tez estaba menos pálida, tal vez un poco colorada por la pelea con bolas de nieve, y que las ojeras eran menos acusadas, pero había algo más. Lo examinaba, intentando aislar ese cambio, sin apartar la vista de él.**

—**Bella, ¿a quién miras? —interrumpió Jessica, siguiendo la trayectoria de mi mirada.**

**En ese preciso momento, los ojos de Edward centellearon al encontrarse con los míos.**

**Ladeé la cabeza para que el pelo me ocultara el rostro, aunque estuve segura de que, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sus ojos no parecían tan duros ni hostiles como la última vez que le vi. Simplemente tenían un punto de curiosidad y, de nuevo, cierta insatisfacción.**

-me pregunto por qué será- murmuro Edward

—**Edward Cullen te está mirando —me murmuró Jessica al oído, y se rió.**

—**No parece enojado, ¿verdad? —tuve que preguntar.**

—**No —dijo, confusa por la pregunta—. ¿Debería estarlo?**

—**Creo que no soy de su agrado —le confesé. Aún me sentía mareada, por lo que apoyé la cabeza sobre el brazo.**

—**A los Cullen no les gusta nadie... Bueno, tampoco se fijan en nadie lo bastante para les guste, pero te sigue mirando.**

—**No le mires —susurré.**

**Jessica se rió con disimulo, pero desvió la vista. Alcé la cabeza lo suficiente para cerciorarme de que lo había hecho. Estaba dispuesta a emplear la fuerza si era necesario.**

**Mike nos interrumpió en ese momento; estaba planificando una épica batalla de nieve en el aparcamiento y nos preguntó si deseábamos participar. Jessica asintió con entusiasmo.**

**La forma en que miraba a Mike dejaba pocas dudas, asentiría a cualquier cosa que él sugiriera. Me callé. Iba a tener que esconderme en el gimnasio hasta que el aparcamiento estuviera vacío.**

**Me cuidé de no apartar la vista de mi propia mesa durante lo que restaba de la hora del almuerzo. Decidí respetar el pacto que había alcanzado conmigo misma. Asistiría a clase de Biología, ya que no parecía enfadado. Tanto me aterraba volver a sentarme a su lado que tuve unos leves retortijones de estómago.**

**No me apetecía nada que Mike me acompañara a clase como de costumbre, ya que parecía ser el blanco predilecto de los francotiradores de bolas de nieve, pero, al llegar a la puerta, todos, salvo yo, gimieron al unísono. Estaba lloviendo, y el aguacero arrastraba cualquier rastro de nieve, dejando jirones de hielo en los bordes de las aceras. Me cubrí la cabeza con la capucha y escondí mi júbilo. Podría ir directamente a casa después de la clase de gimnasia.**

**Mike no cesó de quejarse mientras íbamos hacia el edificio cuatro.**

**Ya en clase, comprobé aliviada que mi mesa seguía vacía. El profesor Banner estaba repartiendo un microscopio y una cajita de diapositivas por mesa. Aún quedaban unos minutos antes de que empezara la clase y el aula era un hervidero de conversaciones. Dibujé unos garabatos de forma distraída en la tapa de mi cuaderno y mantuve los ojos lejos de la puerta. Oí con claridad cómo se movía la silla contigua, pero continué mirando mi dibujo.**

—**Hola —dijo una voz tranquila y musical.**

-¿musical?- pregunto Emmett aguantándose la risa a lo que recibió un gruñido por parte de Edward.

**Levanté la vista, sorprendida de que me hablara. Se sentaba lo más lejos de mi lado que le permitía la mesa, pero con la silla vuelta hacia mí. Llevaba el pelo húmedo y despeinado, pero, aun así, parecía que acababa de rodar un anuncio para una marca de champú. El deslumbrante rostro era amable y franco. Una leve sonrisa curvaba sus labios perfectos, pero los ojos aún mostraban recelo.**

—**Me llamo Edward Cullen —continuó—. No tuve la oportunidad de presentarme la semana pasada. Tú debes de ser Bella Swan.**

**Estaba confusa y la cabeza me daba vueltas. ¿Me lo había imaginado todo? Ahora se comportaba con gran amabilidad. Tenía que hablar, esperaba mi respuesta, pero no se me ocurría nada convencional que contestar.**

— **¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —tartamudeé.**

**Se rio de forma suave y encantadora.**

—**Creo que todo el mundo sabe tu nombre. El pueblo entero te esperaba.**

**Hice una mueca. Sabía que debía de ser algo así, pero insistí como una tonta.**

—**No, no, me refería a que me llamaste Bella.**

**Pareció confuso.**

— **¿Prefieres Isabella?**

—**No, me gusta Bella —dije—, pero creo que Charlie, quiero decir, mi padre, debe de llamarme Isabella a mis espaldas, porque todos me llaman Isabella —intenté explicar, y me sentí como una completa idiota.**

—**Oh.**

-error número uno- dijo Jasper.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Edward.

-seguro la escuchaste corrigiendo su nombre en tu mente tantas veces que no te diste cuenta, pero ella si noto la diferencia-explico.

-es posible- murmuro Edward.

**No añadió nada. Violenta, desvié la mirada.**

**Gracias a Dios, el señor Banner empezó la clase en ese momento. Intenté prestar atención cuando explicó que íbamos a realizar una práctica. Las diapositivas estaban desordenadas. Teníamos que trabajar en parejas para identificar las fases de la mitosis de las células de la punta de la raíz de una cebolla en cada diapositiva y clasificarlas correctamente.**

**No podíamos consultar los libros. En veinte minutos, el profesor iba a visitar cada mesa para verificar quiénes habían aprobado.**

—**Empezad —ordenó.**

— **¿Las damas primero, compañera? —preguntó Edward.**

**Alcé la vista y le vi esbozar una sonrisa burlona tan arrebatadora que sólo pude contemplarle como una tonta.**

Emmett y Jasper estaban a un paso de rodar por el piso de la risa, y Edward estaba a un paso… de tirarlos por la ventana.

—**Puedo empezar yo si lo deseas.**

**La sonrisa de Edward se desvaneció. Sin duda, se estaba preguntando si yo era mentalmente capaz.**

—**No —dije, sonrojada—, yo lo hago.**

**Me lucí un poquito. Ya había hecho esta práctica y sabía qué tenía que buscar. Debería resultarme sencillo. Coloqué la primera diapositiva bajo el microscopio y ajusté rápidamente el campo de visión del objetivo a 40X. Examiné la capa durante unos segundos.**

—**Profase —afirmé con aplomo.**

— **¿Te importa si lo miro? —me preguntó cuándo empezaba a quitar la diapositiva.**

**Me tomó la mano para detenerme mientras formulaba la pregunta. Tenía los dedos fríos como témpanos, como si los hubiera metido en un ventisquero antes de la clase, pero no retiré la mano con brusquedad por ese motivo.**

Al decir esto todos mostraron genuina curiosidad, en especial Edward.

**Cuando me tocó, la mano me ardió igual que si entre nosotros pasara una corriente eléctrica.**

Todos quedaron pasmados ante esto.

-eso.. puede… ser ser posible-dijo Carlisle- es tu alma gemela-.

—**Lo siento —musitó y retiró la mano de inmediato, pero alcanzó el microscopio. Lo miré atolondrada mientras examinaba la diapositiva en menos tiempo aún del que yo había necesitado.**

—**Profase —asintió, y lo escribió con esmero en el primer espacio de nuestra hoja de trabajo. Sustituyó con velocidad la primera diapositiva por la segunda y le echó un vistazo por encima.**

—**Anafase —murmuró, y lo anotó mientras hablaba.**

**Procuré que mi voz sonara indiferente.**

— **¿Puedo?**

**Esbozó una sonrisa burlona y empujó el microscopio hacia mí. Miré por la lente con avidez, pero me llevé un chasco. ¡Maldición! Había acertado.**

-cuando no, señor yo-lo-se-todo- murmuro Emmett

— **¿Me pasas la diapositiva número tres? —extendí la mano sin mirarle.**

**Me la entregó, esta vez con cuidado para no rozarme la piel. Le dirigí la mirada más fugaz posible al decir:**

—**Interface.**

**Le pasé el microscopio antes de que me lo pudiera pedir. Echó un vistazo y luego lo apuntó. Lo hubiera escrito mientras él miraba por el microscopio, pero me acobardó su caligrafía clara y elegante. No quise estropear la hoja con mis torpes garabatos.**

**Acabamos antes que todos los demás. Vi cómo Mike y su compañera comparaban dos diapositivas una y otra vez y cómo otra pareja abría un libro debajo de la mesa.**

**Pero eso me dejaba sin otra cosa que hacer, excepto intentar no mirar a Edward... sin éxito. Lo hice de reojo. De nuevo me estaba observando con ese punto de frustración en la mirada. De repente identifiqué cuál era la sutil diferencia de su rostro.**

-por supuesto-susurro Edward

— **¿Acabas de ponerte lentillas? —le solté sin pensarlo.**

**Mi inesperada pregunta lo dejó perplejo.**

—**No.**

—**Vaya —musité—. Te veo los ojos distintos**.

-segundo error-dijo Jasper.

**Se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada.**

**De hecho, estaba segura de que habían cambiado. Recordaba vívidamente el intenso color negro de sus ojos la última vez que me miró colérico. Un negro que destacaba sobre la tez pálida y el pelo cobrizo. Hoy tenían un color totalmente distinto, eran de ocre extraño, más oscuro que un caramelo, pero con un matiz dorado. No entendía cómo podían haber cambiado tanto a no ser que, por algún motivo, me mintiera respecto a las lentillas. O tal vez Forks me estaba volviendo loca en el sentido literal de la palabra.**

**Observé que volvía a apretar los puños al bajar la vista. En aquel momento el profesor Banner llegó a nuestra mesa para ver por qué no estábamos trabajando y echó un vistazo a nuestra hoja, ya rellena. Entonces miró con más detenimiento las respuestas.**

—**En fin, Edward, ¿no crees que deberías dejar que Isabella también mirase por el microscopio?**

-eso fue rudo- dijo Esme.

—**Bella —le corrigió él automáticamente—. En realidad, ella identificó tres de las cinco diapositivas.**

**El señor Banner me miró ahora con una expresión escéptica.**

**Todos fruncieron el señor ante esto.**

— **¿Has hecho antes esta práctica de laboratorio? —preguntó.**

**Sonreí con timidez.**

—**Con la raíz de una cebolla, no.**

— **¿Con una blástula de pescado blanco?**

—**Sí.**

**El señor Banner asintió con la cabeza.**

— **¿Estabas en un curso avanzado en Phoenix?**

—**Sí.**

-es lista-dijo Carlisle con admiración asintiendo lentamente

—**Bueno —dijo después de una pausa—. Supongo que es bueno que ambos sean compañeros de laboratorio.**

**Murmuró algo más mientras se alejaba. Una vez que se fue, comencé a garabatear de nuevo en mi cuaderno.**

—**Es una lástima, lo de la nieve, ¿no? —preguntó Edward.**

Todos estaban riendo por esto. Cuando al fin se recuperaron Alice hablo:

-¿el clima?-dijo-¿enserio?-.

Edward solamente se encogió de hombros.

**Me pareció que se esforzaba por conversar un poco conmigo. La paranoia volvió a apoderarse de mí. Era como si hubiera escuchado mi conversación con Jessica durante el almuerzo e intentara demostrar que me equivocaba.**

—**En realidad, no —le contesté con sinceridad en lugar de fingir que era tan normal como el resto. Seguía intentando desembarazarme de aquella estúpida sensación de sospecha, y no lograba concentrarme.**

—**A ti no te gusta el frío.**

**No era una pregunta.**

—**Tampoco la humedad —le respondí.**

—**Para ti, debe de ser difícil vivir en Forks —concluyó.**

—**Ni te lo imaginas —murmuré con desaliento.**

**Por algún motivo que no pude alcanzar, parecía fascinado con lo que acababa de decir.**

**Su rostro me turbaba de tal modo que intenté no mirarle más de lo que exigía la buena educación.**

—**En tal caso, ¿por qué viniste aquí?**

**Nadie me había preguntado eso, no de forma tan directa e imperiosa como él.**

-¡Edward!- exclamo Esme-¿Dónde están tus modales?-

-lo siento-dijo Edward

—**Es... complicado.**

—**Creo que voy a poder seguirte —me instó.**

**Hice una larga pausa y entonces cometí el error de mirar esos relucientes ojos oscuros que me confundían y le respondí sin pensar.**

—**Mi madre se ha casado.**

—**No me parece tan complicado —discrepó, pero de repente se mostraba simpático—. ¿Cuándo ha sucedido eso?**

—**El pasado mes de septiembre —mi voz transmitía tristeza, hasta yo me daba cuenta.**

—**Pero él no te gusta —conjeturó Edward, todavía con tono atento.**

—**No, Phil es un buen tipo. Demasiado joven, quizá, pero amable.**

— **¿Por qué no te quedaste con ellos?**

**No entendía su interés, pero me seguía mirando con ojos penetrantes, como si la insulsa historia de mi vida fuera de capital importancia.**

—**Phil viaja mucho. Es jugador de béisbol profesional —casi sonreí.**

— **¿Debería sonarme su nombre? —preguntó, y me devolvió la sonrisa.**

—**Probablemente no. No juega bien. Sólo compite en la liga menor. Pasa mucho tiempo fuera.**

—**Y tu madre te envió aquí para poder viajar con él —fue de nuevo una afirmación, no una pregunta. Alcé ligeramente la barbilla.**

**-deberías dejar de hacer eso-dijo Rosalie, que había estado callada un rato-la vas a sacar de quicio-**

—**No, no me envió aquí. Fue cosa mía.**

**Frunció el ceño.**

—**No lo entiendo —confesó, y pareció frustrado.**

-¡NO!-grito Emmett haciendo saltar a todos menos a Edward y Alice- este, es un momento histórico, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen ¡no entiende!-termino.

Cinco segundo después el salón entero estallo en risas.

Obviamente, a excepción de Edward.

**Suspiré. ¿Por qué le explicaba todo aquello? Continuaba contemplándome con una manifiesta curiosidad.**

—**Al principio, mamá se quedaba conmigo, pero le echaba mucho de menos. La separación la hacía desdichada, por lo que decidí que había llegado el momento de venir a vivir con Charlie —concluí con voz apagada.**

—**Pero ahora tú eres desgraciada —señaló.**

— **¿Y? —repliqué con voz desafiante.**

—**No parece demasiado justo.**

**Se encogió de hombros, aunque su mirada todavía era intensa. Me reí sin alegría.**

— **¿Es que no te lo ha dicho nadie? La vida no es justa.**

—**Creo haberlo oído antes —admitió secamente.**

—**Bueno, eso es todo —insistí, preguntándome por qué todavía me miraba con tanto interés.**

**Me evaluó con la mirada.**

—**Das el pego —dijo arrastrando las palabras—, pero apostaría a que sufres más de lo que aparentas.**

**Le hice una mueca, resistí el impulso de sacarle la lengua como una niña de cinco años**

-¿Por qué?-dijo Emmett- habría sido increíble-.

-no todos son niños como tu Emmett- dijo Alice

**, y desvié la vista.**

— **¿Me equivoco?**

**Traté de ignorarlo.**

—**Creo que no —murmuró con suficiencia.**

— **¿Y a ti qué te importa? —pregunté irritada. Desvié la mirada y contemplé al profesor deteniéndose en otras mesas.**

—**Muy buena pregunta —musitó en voz tan baja que me pregunté si hablaba consigo mismo; pero, después de unos segundos de silencio, comprendí que era la única respuesta que iba a obtener.**

**Suspiré, mirando enfurruñada la pizarra.**

— **¿Te molesto? —preguntó. Parecía divertido.**

**Le miré sin pensar y otra vez le dije la verdad.**

—**No exactamente. Estoy más molesta conmigo. Es fácil ver lo que pienso. Mi madre me dice que soy un libro abierto.**

-con que de ahí viene el nombre del capítulo- dijo Esme.

**Fruncí el ceño.**

—**Nada de eso, me cuesta leerte el pensamiento.**

**Edward frunció el seño ante esto**

**A pesar de todo lo que yo había dicho y él había intuido, parecía sincero.**

—**Ah, será que eres un buen lector de mentes —contesté.**

—**Por lo general, sí —exhibió unos dientes perfectos y blancos al sonreír.**

-¿Por qué dices por lo general en vez de siempre?- pregunto Jasper.

-no lo sé-respondió

-¿no crees que pueda ser que no puedes leerle la mente?- pregunto Carlisle

-puede ser-dijo después de meditarlo

**El señor Banner llamó al orden a la clase en ese momento, le miré y escuché con alivio. No me podía creer que acabara de contarle mi deprimente vida a aquel chico guapo y estrafalario que tal vez me despreciara. Durante nuestra conversación había parecido absorto, pero ahora, al mirarlo de soslayo, le vi inclinarse de nuevo para poner la máxima distancia entre nosotros y agarrar el borde de la mesa, con las manos tensas.**

**Traté de fingir atención mientras el señor Banner mostraba con transparencias del retroproyector lo que yo había visto sin dificultad en el microscopio, pero era incapaz de controlar mis pensamientos.**

**Cuando al fin el timbre sonó, Edward se apresuró a salir del aula con la misma rapidez y elegancia del pasado lunes. Y, como el lunes pasado, le miré fijamente.**

**Mike acudió brincando a mi lado y me recogió los libros. Le imaginé meneando el rabo.**

**Todos se estaban partiendo de la risa.**

— **¡Qué rollo! —gimió—. Todas las diapositivas eran exactamente iguales. ¡Qué suerte tener a Cullen como compañero!**

—**No tuve ninguna dificultad —dije, picada por su suposición, pero me arrepentí inmediatamente y antes de que se molestara añadí—: Es que ya he hecho esta práctica.**

—**Hoy Cullen estuvo bastante amable —comentó mientras nos poníamos los impermeables. No parecía demasiado complacido.**

**Intenté mostrar indiferencia y dije:**

—**Me pregunto qué mosca le picaría el lunes.**

**No presté ninguna atención a la cháchara de Mike mientras nos encaminábamos hacia el gimnasio y tampoco estuve atenta en clase de Educación física. Mike formaba parte de mi equipo ese día y muy caballerosamente cubrió tanto mi posición como la suya, por lo que pude pasar el tiempo pensando en las musarañas salvo cuando me tocaba sacar a mí. Mis compañeros de equipo se agachaban rápidamente cada vez que me tocaba servir.**

**La lluvia se había convertido en niebla cuando anduve hacia el aparcamiento, pero me sentí mejor al entrar en la seca cabina del monovolumen. Encendí la calefacción sin que, por una vez, me importase el ruido del motor, que tanto me atontaba. Abrí la cremallera del impermeable, bajé la capucha y ahuequé mi pelo mojado para que se secara mientras volvía a casa.**

**Miré alrededor antes de dar marcha atrás. Fue entonces cuando me percaté de una figura blanca e inmóvil, la de Edward Cullen, que se apoyaba en la puerta delantera del Volvo a unos tres coches de distancia y me miraba fijamente. Aparté la vista y metí la marcha atrás tan deprisa que estuve a punto de chocar contra un Toyota Corola oxidado. Fue una suerte para el Toyota que pisara el freno con fuerza. Era la clase de coche que mi monovolumen podía reducir a chatarra. Respiré hondo, aún con la vista al otro lado de mi coche, y volví a meter la marcha con más cuidado y éxito. Seguía con la mirada hacia delante cuando pasé junto al Volvo, pero juraría que lo vi reírse cuando le miré de soslayo.**

-ese fue el final del capítulo- dijo Jasper apoyando el libro en la mesa

-fue interesante- dijo Carlisle- ¿Quién quiere leer?

-yo lo hare- dijo Esme y Carlisle le paso el libro…


	4. el prodigio

_Diclaimer: los personajes son S.M yo solo juego con ellos_

_Capítulo 4- _

_-ese fue el final del capítulo- dijo Jasper apoyando el libro en la mesa_

_-fue interesante- dijo Carlisle- ¿Quién quiere leer?_

_-yo lo hare- dijo Esme y Carlisle le paso el libro…_

-**EL PRODIGIO**- leyó Esme.

**Algo había cambiado cuando abrí los ojos por la mañana. Era la luz, algo más clara aunque siguiera teniendo el matiz gris verdoso propio de un día nublado en el bosque. Comprendí que faltaba la niebla que solía envolver mi ventana.**

**Me levanté de la cama de un salto para mirar fuera y gemí de pavor.**

Todos rompieron a reír imaginándose la cara de Bella.

**Una fina capa de nieve cubría el césped y el techo de mi coche, y blanqueaba el camino, pero eso no era lo peor. Toda la lluvia del día anterior se había congelado, recubriendo las agujas de los pinos con diseños fantásticos y hermosísimos, pero convirtiendo la calzada en una superficie resbaladiza y mortífera. Ya me costaba mucho no caerme cuando el suelo estaba seco; tal vez fuera más seguro que volviera a la cama.**

**Charlie se había marchado al trabajo antes de que yo bajara las escaleras. En muchos sentidos, vivir con él era como tener mi propia casa y me encontraba disfrutando de la soledad en lugar de sentirme sola.**

-eso es extraño, la mayor parte de la gente disfruta más la compañía que la soledad- dijo Carlisle.

**Engullí un cuenco de cereales y bebí un poco de zumo de naranja a morro. La perspectiva de ir al instituto me emocionaba, y me asustaba saber que la causa no era el estimulante entorno educativo que me aguardaba ni la perspectiva de ver a mis nuevos amigos. Si no quería engañarme, debía admitir que deseaba acudir al instituto para ver a Edward Cullen, lo cual era una soberana tontería.**

**Después de que el día anterior balbuceara como una idiota y me pusiera en ridículo, debería evitarlo a toda costa. Además, desconfiaba de él por haberme mentido sobre sus ojos.**

**Aún me atemorizaba la hostilidad que emanaba de su persona, todavía se me trababa la lengua cada vez que imaginaba su rostro perfecto. Era plenamente consciente de que jugábamos en ligas diferentes, distantes. Por todo eso, no debería estar tan ansiosa por verle.**

**Necesité de toda mi concentración para caminar sin matarme por la acera cubierta de hielo en dirección a la carretera; aun así, estuve a punto de perder el equilibro cuando al fin llegué al coche, pero conseguí agarrarme al espejo y me salvé. Estaba claro, el día iba a ser una pesadilla.**

**Mientras conducía hacia la escuela, para distraerme de mi temor a sucumbir, a entregarme a especulaciones no deseadas sobre Edward Cullen, pensé en Mike y en Eric, y en la evidente diferencia entre cómo me trataban los adolescentes del pueblo y los de Phoenix.**

**Tenía el mismo aspecto que en Phoenix, estaba segura. Tal vez sólo fuera que esos chicos mi habían visto pasar lentamente por las etapas menos agraciadas de la adolescencia y aún pensaban en mí de esa forma. O tal vez se debía a que era nueva en un lugar donde escaseaban las novedades. Posiblemente, el hecho de que fuera terriblemente patosa aquí se consideraba como algo encantador en lugar de patético, y me encasillaban en el papel de damisela en apuros. Fuera cual fuera la razón, me desconcertaba que Mike se comportara como un perrito faldero y que Eric se hubiera convertido en su rival. Hubiera preferido pasar desapercibida.**

**El monovolumen no parecía tener ningún problema en avanzar por la carretera cubierta de hielo ennegrecido, pero aun así conducía muy despacio para no causar una escena de caos en Main Street.**

**Cuando llegué al instituto y salí del coche, vi el motivo por el que no había tenido percances. Un objeto plateado me llamó la atención y me dirigí a la parte trasera del monovolumen, apoyándome en él todo el tiempo, para examinar las llantas, recubiertas por finas cadenas entrecruzadas. Charlie había madrugado para poner cadenas a los neumáticos del coche. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien cuidara de mí, y la silenciosa preocupación de Charlie me pilló desprevenida.**

Todos sonrieron ante esto.

-es muy dulce por parte de Charlie-dijo Esme con una sonrisa maternal.

**Estaba de pie junto a la parte trasera del vehículo, intentando controlar aquella repentina oleada de sentimientos que me embargó al ver las cadenas, cuando oí un sonido extraño.**

**Era un chirrido fuerte que se convertía rápidamente en un estruendo. Sobresaltada, alcé la vista.**

Todos en el salón estaban tensos.

**Vi varias cosas a la vez. Nada se movía a cámara lenta, como sucede en las películas, sino que el flujo de adrenalina hizo que mi mente obrara con mayor rapidez, y pudiera asimilar al mismo tiempo varias escenas con todo lujo de detalles.**

**Edward Cullen se encontraba a cuatro coches de distancia, y me miraba con rostro de espanto. Su semblante destacaba entre un mar de caras, todas con la misma expresión horrorizada. Pero en aquel momento tenía más importancia una furgoneta azul oscuro que patinaba con las llantas bloqueadas chirriando contra los frenos, y que dio un brutal trompo sobre el hielo del aparcamiento. Iba a chocar contra la parte posterior del monovolumen, y yo estaba en medio de los dos vehículos. Ni siquiera tendría tiempo para cerrar los ojos.**

-¡NO!-gritaron todos con rostros preocupados.

**Algo me golpeó con fuerza, aunque no desde la dirección que esperaba, inmediatamente antes de que escuchara el terrible crujido que se produjo cuando la furgoneta golpeó contra la base de mi coche y se plegó como un acordeón. Me golpeé la cabeza contra el asfalto helado y sentí que algo frío y compacto me sujetaba contra el suelo. Estaba tendida en la calzada, detrás del coche color café que estaba junto al mío, pero no tuve ocasión de advertir nada más porque la camioneta seguía acercándose. Después de raspar la parte trasera del monovolumen, había dado la vuelta y estaba a punto de aplastarme de nuevo.**

**Me percaté de que había alguien a mi lado al oír una maldición en voz baja, y era imposible no reconocerla. Dos grandes manos blancas se extendieron delante de mí para protegerme y la furgoneta se detuvo vacilante a treinta centímetros de mi cabeza. De forma providencial, ambas manos cabían en la profunda abolladura del lateral de la carrocería de la furgoneta.**

**Entonces, aquellas manos se movieron con tal una sostuvo la carrocería de la furgoneta por debajo mientras algo me arrastraba.**

**Empujó mis piernas hasta que toparon con los neumáticos del coche marrón. Con un seco crujido metálico que estuvo a punto de perforarme los tímpanos, la furgoneta cayó pesadamente en el asfalto entre el estrépito de las ventanas al hacerse añicos. Cayó exactamente donde hacía un segundo estaban mis piernas.**

**Reinó un silencio absoluto durante un prolongado segundo antes de que todo el mundo se pusiera a chillar. Oí a más de un persona que me llamaba en la repentina locura que se desató a continuación, pero en medio de todo aquel griterío escuché con mayor claridad la voz suave y desesperada de Edward Cullen que me hablaba al oído.**

El salón quedo en un silencio profundo asimilando lo que acababa de suceder en el libro.

La familia Cullen estaban impresionados con lo que acababa de pasar pero también estaban preocupados por lo mucho que Bella había notado, pero sin duda la peor era Rosalie:

_¿Cómo se te ocurre Edward? ¿Estás demente?._

_¡Nos expusiste completamente!._

Edward, por otro lado, todavía se encontraba en shock. No entendía completamente lo que acababa de pasar.

Unos minutos después Esme continúo la lectura:

— **¿Bella? ¿Cómo estás?**

—**Estoy bien.**

**Mi propia voz me resultaba extraña. Intenté incorporarme y entonces me percaté de que me apretaba contra su costado con mano de acero.**

—**Ve con cuidado —dijo mientras intentaba soltarme—. Creo que te has dado un buen porrazo en la cabeza.**

**Sentí un dolor palpitante encima del oído izquierdo.**

— **¡Ay! —exclamé, sorprendida.**

—**Tal y como pensaba...**

**Por increíble que pudiera parecer, daba la impresión de que intentaba contener la risa.**

— **¿Cómo demo...? —Me paré para aclarar las ideas y orientarme— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí tan rápido?**

—**Estaba a tu lado, Bella —dijo; el tono de su voz volvía a ser serio.**

**Quise incorporarme, y esta vez me lo permitió, quitó la mano de mi cintura y se alejó cuanto le fue posible en aquel estrecho lugar. Contemplé la expresión inocente de su rostro, lleno de preocupación. Sus ojos dorados me desorientaron de nuevo. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de preguntarle?**

Emmett y Jasper ese rieron suavemente.

**Nos localizaron enseguida. Había un gentío con lágrimas en las mejillas gritándose entre sí, y gritándonos a nosotros.**

—**No te muevas —ordenó alguien.**

— **¡Sacad a Tyler de la furgoneta! —chilló otra persona.**

**El bullicio nos rodeó. Intenté ponerme en pie, pero la mano fría de Edward me detuvo.**

—**Quédate ahí por ahora.**

—**Pero hace frío —me quejé. Me sorprendió cuando se rió quedamente, pero con un tono irónico—. Estabas allí, lejos —me acordé de repente, y dejó de reírse—. Te encontrabas al lado de tu coche.**

**Su rostro se endureció.**

—**No, no es cierto.**

—**Te vi.**

**A nuestro alrededor reinaba el caos. Oí las voces más rudas de los adultos, que acababan de llegar, pero sólo prestaba atención a nuestra discusión. Yo tenía razón y él iba a reconocerlo.**

-suerte con eso- dijeron todos los Cullen, y para sorpresa de todos, también Carlisle y Esme a los que Edward les dedico una mirada incrédula.

-tienes que aceptarlo querido, eres muy terco cuando te propones algo-dijo Esme suavemente.

-¿solo muy terco?- pregunto Rosalie.

-discutir con Edward es como discutir con una pared- dijo Alice.

-¿cómo podes decir eso Alice?- dijo Emmett- es una ofensa a las paredes del mundo.

-si, al menos, una pared escucharía-dijo Jasper antes de que todos se echaran a reír, obviamente a excepción de Edward.

—**Bella, estaba contigo, a tu lado, y te quité de en medio.**

**Dio rienda suelta al devastador poder de su mirada, como si intentara decirme algo crucial.**

—**No —dije con firmeza.**

**El dorado de sus ojos centelleó.**

—**Por favor, Bella.**

— **¿Por qué? —inquirí.**

—**Confía en mí —me rogó. Su voz baja me abrumó.**

**Entonces oí las sirenas.**

— **¿Prometes explicármelo todo después?**

—**Muy bien —dijo con brusquedad, repentinamente exasperado.**

—**Muy bien —repetí encolerizada.**

**Se necesitaron seis EMT1 y dos profesores, el señor Varner y el entrenador Clapp, para desplazar la furgoneta de forma que pudieran pasar las camillas. Edward la rechazó con vehemencia. Intenté imitarle, pero me traicionó al chivarles que había sufrido un golpe en la cabeza y que tenía una contusión. Casi me morí de vergüenza cuando me pusieron un collarín.**

**Parecía que todo el instituto estaba allí, mirando con gesto adusto, mientras me introducían en la parte posterior de la ambulancia. Dejaron que Edward fuera delante. Eso me enfureció.**

**Para empeorar las cosas, el jefe de policía Swan llegó antes de que me pusieran a salvo.**

— **¡Bella! —gritó con pánico al reconocerme en la camilla.**

—**Estoy perfectamente, Char... papá —dije con un suspiro—. No me pasa nada.**

**Se giró hacia el EMT más cercano en busca de una segunda opinión. Lo ignoré y me detuve a analizar el revoltijo de imágenes inexplicables que se agolpaban en mi mente.**

**Cuando me alejaron del coche en camilla, había visto una abolladura profunda en el parachoques del coche marrón. Encajaba a la perfección con el contorno de los hombros de Edward, como si se hubiera apoyado contra el vehículo con fuerza suficiente para dañar el bastidor metálico.**

**Y luego estaba la familia de Edward, que nos miraba a lo lejos con una gama de expresiones que iban desde la reprobación hasta la ira, pero no había el menor atisbo de preocupación por la integridad de su hermano.**

**Intenté hallar una solución lógica que explicara lo que acababa de ver, una explicación que excluyera la posibilidad de que hubiera enloquecido.**

**La policía escoltó a la ambulancia hasta el hospital del condado, por descontado. Me sentí ridícula todo el tiempo que tardaron en bajarme, y ver a Edward cruzar majestuosamente las puertas del hospital por su propio pie empeoraba las cosas. Me rechinaron los dientes.**

**Me condujeron hasta la sala de urgencias, una gran habitación con una hilera de camas separadas por cortinas de colores claros. Una enfermera me tomó la tensión y puso un termómetro debajo de mi lengua. Dado que nadie se molestó en correr las cortinas para concederme un poco de intimidad, decidí que no estaba obligada a llevar aquel feo collarín por más tiempo. En cuanto se fue la enfermera, desabroché el velero rápidamente y lo tiré debajo de la cama.**

-ella enserio no debería hacer eso- dijo Carlisle en tono médico.

**Se produjo una nueva conmoción entre el personal del hospital. Trajeron otra camilla hacia la cama contigua a la mía. Reconocí a Tyler Crowley, de mi clase de Historia, debajo de los vendajes ensangrentados que le envolvían la cabeza. Tenía un aspecto cien veces peor que el mío, pero me miró con ansiedad.**

— **¡Bella, lo siento mucho!**

—**Estoy bien, Tyler, pero tú tienes un aspecto horrible. ¿Cómo te encuentras?**

**Las enfermeras empezaron a desenrollarle los vendajes manchados mientras hablábamos, y quedó al descubierto una miríada de cortes por toda la frente y la mejilla izquierda.**

**Tyler no prestó atención a mis palabras.**

— **¡Pensé que te iba a matar! Iba a demasiada velocidad y entré mal en el hielo...**

**Hizo una mueca cuando una enfermera empezó a limpiarle la cara.**

—**No te preocupes; no me alcanzaste.**

— **¿Cómo te apartaste tan rápido? Estabas allí y luego desapareciste.**

—**Pues... Edward me empujó para apartarme de la trayectoria de la camioneta.**

**Parecía confuso.**

— **¿Quién?**

—**Edward Cullen. Estaba a mi lado.**

**Siempre se me había dado muy mal mentir. No sonaba nada convincente.**

— **¿Cullen? No lo vi... ¡Vaya, todo ocurrió muy deprisa! ¿Está bien?**

—**Supongo que sí. Anda por aquí cerca, pero a él no le obligaron a utilizar una camilla.**

**Sabía no que no estaba loca. En ese caso, ¿qué había ocurrido? No había forma de encontrar una explicación convincente para lo que había visto.**

**Luego me llevaron en silla de ruedas para sacar una placa de mi cabeza. Les dije que no tenía heridas, y estaba en lo cierto. Ni una contusión. Pregunté si podía marcharme, pero la enfermera me dijo que primero debía hablar con el doctor, por lo que quedé atrapada en la sala de urgencias mientras Tyler me acosaba con sus continuas disculpas. Siguió torturándose por mucho que intenté convencerle de que me encontraba perfectamente. Al final, cerré los ojos y le ignoré, aunque continuó murmurando palabras de remordimiento.**

— **¿Estará durmiendo? —preguntó una voz musical. Abrí los ojos de inmediato.**

**Edward se hallaba al pie de mi cama sonriendo con suficiencia. Le fulminé con la mirada. No resultaba fácil... Hubiera resultado más natural comérselo con los ojos.**

—**Oye, Edward, lo siento mucho... —empezó Tyler.**

**El interpelado alzó la mano para hacerle callar.**

—**No hay culpa sin sangre —le dijo con una sonrisa que dejó entrever sus dientes deslumbrantes. Se sentó en el borde de la cama de Tyler, me miró y volvió a sonreír con suficiencia.**

— **¿Bueno, cuál es el diagnóstico?**

—**No me pasa nada, pero no me dejan marcharme —me quejé—. ¿Por qué no te han atado a una camilla como a nosotros?**

—**Tengo enchufe —respondió—, pero no te preocupes, voy a liberarte.**

**Entonces entró un doctor y me quedé boquiabierta.**

Todos los Cullen se rieron por esto.

**Era joven, rubio y más guapo que cualquier estrella de cine**

En ese momento parecía que si Carlisle podría ruborizarse, lo estaría ahora definitivamente.

**, aunque estaba pálido y ojeroso; se le notaba cansado. A tenor de lo que me había dicho Charlie, ése debía de ser el padre de Edward.**

—**Bueno, señorita Swan —dijo el doctor Cullen con una voz marcadamente seductora—, ¿cómo se encuentra?**

-¿ahora es seductora? jajajajaj-dijo Emmett.

—**Estoy bien —repetí, ojala fuera por última vez.**

**Se dirigió hacia la mesa de luz vertical de la pared y la encendió.**

—**Las radiografías son buenas —dijo—. ¿Le duele la cabeza? Edward me ha dicho que se dio un golpe bastante fuerte.**

—**Estoy perfectamente —repetí con un suspiro mientras lanzaba una rápida mirada de enojo a Edward.**

**El médico me examinó la cabeza con sus fríos dedos. Se percató cuando esbocé un gesto de dolor.**

— **¿Le duele? —preguntó.**

—**No mucho.**

**Había tenido jaquecas peores.**

**Oí una risita, busqué a Edward con la mirada y vi su sonrisa condescendiente. Entrecerré los ojos con rabia.**

—**De acuerdo, su padre se encuentra en la sala de espera. Se puede ir a casa con él, pero debe regresar rápidamente si siente mareos o algún trastorno de visión.**

— **¿No puedo ir a la escuela? —inquirí al imaginarme los intentos de Charlie por ser atento.**

—**Hoy debería tomarse las cosas con calma.**

**Fulminé a Edward con la mirada.**

— **¿Puede él ir a la escuela?**

—**Alguien ha de darles la buena nueva de que hemos sobrevivido —dijo con suficiencia.**

—**En realidad —le corrigió el doctor Cullen— parece que la mayoría de los estudiantes están en la sala de espera.**

— **¡Oh, no! —gemí, cubriéndome el rostro con las manos.**

**El doctor Cullen enarcó las cejas.**

— **¿Quiere quedarse aquí?**

— **¡No, no! —insistí al tiempo que sacaba las piernas por el borde de la camilla y me levantaba con prisa, con demasiada prisa, porque me tambaleé y el doctor Cullen me sostuvo.**

**Parecía preocupado.**

—**Me encuentro bien —volví a asegurarle. No merecía la pena explicarle que mi falta de equilibrio no tenía nada que ver con el golpe en la cabeza.**

**-bueno, lo sé ahora- dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa**

—**Tome unas pastillas de Tylenol contra el dolor sugirió mientras me sujetaba.**

—**No me duele mucho —insistí.**

—**Parece que ha tenido muchísima suerte —dijo con una sonrisa mientras firmaba mi informe con una fioritura.**

—**La suerte fue que Edward estuviera a mi lado —le corregí mirando con dureza al objeto de mi declaración.**

—**Ah, sí, bueno —musitó el doctor Cullen, súbitamente ocupado con los papeles que tenía delante. Después, miró a Tyler y se marchó a la cama contigua. Tuve la intuición de que el doctor estaba al tanto de todo.**

—**Lamento decirle que usted se va a tener que quedar con nosotros un poquito más — le dijo a Tyler, y empezó a examinar sus heridas.**

**Me acerqué a Edward en cuanto el doctor me dio la espalda.**

— **¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?- murmuré muy bajo. Se apartó un paso de mí, con la mandíbula tensa.**

—**Tu padre te espera —dijo entre dientes.**

**Miré al doctor Cullen y a Tyler, e insistí:**

—**Quiero hablar contigo a solas, si no te importa.**

**Me miró con ira, me dio la espalda y anduvo a trancos por la gran sala. Casi tuve que correr para seguirlo, pero se volvió para hacerme frente tan pronto como nos metimos en un pequeño corredor.**

— **¿Qué quieres? —preguntó molesto.**

-¡Edward!-exclamo Esme molesta.

**Su mirada era glacial y su hostilidad me intimidó, hablé con más severidad de la que pretendía.**

—**Me debes una explicación —le recordé.**

—**Te salvé la vida. No te debo nada.**

**Retrocedí ante el resentimiento de su tono.**

—**Me lo prometiste.**

—**Bella, te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, no sabes de qué hablas.**

**Lo dijo de forma cortante. Me enfadé y le miré con gesto desafiante.**

—**No me pasaba nada en la cabeza.**

**Me devolvió la mirada de desafío.**

— **¿Qué quieres de mí, Bella?**

—**Quiero saber la verdad —dije—. Quiero saber por qué miento por ti.**

— **¿Qué crees que pasó? —preguntó bruscamente.**

—**Todo lo que sé —le contesté de forma atropellada— es que no estabas cerca de mí, en absoluto, y Tyler tampoco te vio, de modo que no me vengas con eso de que me he dado un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza. La furgoneta iba a matarnos, pero no lo hizo. Tus manos dejaron abolladuras tanto en la carrocería de la furgoneta como en el coche marrón, pero has salido ileso. Y luego la sujetaste cuando me iba a aplastar las piernas...**

**Me di cuenta de que parecía una locura y fui incapaz de continuar. Sentí que los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas de pura rabia. Rechiné los dientes para intentar contenerlas.**

**Edward me miró con incredulidad, pero su rostro estaba tenso y permanecía a la defensiva.**

— **¿Crees que aparté a pulso una furgoneta?**

**Su voz cuestionaba mi cordura, pero sólo sirvió para alimentar más mis sospechas, ya que parecía la típica frase perfecta que pronuncia un actor consumado. Apreté la mandíbula y me limité a asentir con la cabeza.**

—**Nadie te va a creer, ya lo sabes.**

**Su voz contenía una nota de burla y desdén.**

—**No se lo voy a decir a nadie.**

**Hablé despacio, pronunciando lentamente cada palabra, controlando mi enfado con cuidado. La sorpresa recorrió su rostro.**

Al igual que en el salón.

—**Entonces, ¿qué importa?**

—**Me importa a mí —insistí—. No me gusta mentir, por eso quiero tener un buen motivo para hacerlo.**

-ella tiene un buen punto- señalo Alice.

— **¿Es que no me lo puedes agradecer y punto?**

—**Gracias.**

**Esperé, furiosa, echando chispas.**

—**No vas a dejarlo correr, ¿verdad?**

—**No.**

—**En tal caso... espero que disfrutes de la decepción.**

**Enfadados, .nos miramos el uno al otro, hasta que al final rompí el silencio intentando concentrarme. Corría el peligro de que su rostro, hermoso y lívido, me distrajera. Era como intentar apartar la vista de un ángel destructor.**

— **¿Por qué te molestaste en salvarme?- pregunté con toda la frialdad que pude.**

**Todos estaban atentos, también queriendo saber la respuesta a esa pregunta.**

**Se hizo una pausa y durante un breve momento su rostro bellísimo fue inesperadamente vulnerable.**

—**No lo sé —susurró.**

Todos fruncieron el seño ante la respuesta, obviamente insatisfechos.

**Entonces me dio la espalda y se marchó.**

**Estaba tan enfadada que necesité unos minutos antes de poder moverme. Cuando pude andar, me dirigí lentamente hacia la salida que había al fondo del corredor.**

**La sala de espera superaba mis peores temores. Todos aquellos a quienes conocía en**

**Forks parecían hallarse presentes, y todos me miraban fijamente. Charlie se acercó a toda prisa. Levanté las manos.**

—**Estoy perfectamente —le aseguré, hosca. Seguía exasperada y no estaba de humor para charlar.**

— **¿Qué dijo el médico?**

—**El doctor Cullen me ha reconocido, asegura que estoy bien y puedo irme a casa.**

**Suspiré. Mike y Jessica y Eric me esperaban y ahora se estaban acercando.**

—**Vámonos —le urgí.**

**Sin llegar a tocarme, Charlie me rodeó la espalda con un brazo y me condujo a las puertas de cristal de la salida. Saludé tímidamente con la mano a mis amigos con la esperanza de que comprendieran que no había de qué preocuparse. Fue un gran alivio subirme al coche patrulla, era la primera vez que experimentaba esa sensación.**

**Viajábamos en silencio. Estaba tan ensimismada en mis cosas que apenas era consciente de la presencia de Charlie. Estaba segura de que esa actitud a la defensiva de Edward en el pasillo no era sino la confirmación de unos sucesos tan extraños que difícilmente me hubiera creído de no haberlos visto con mis propios ojos.**

**Cuando llegamos a casa, Charlie habló al fin:**

—**Eh... Esto... Tienes que llamar a Renée.**

**Embargado por la culpa, agachó la cabeza. Me espanté.**

— **¡Se lo has dicho a mamá!**

-claro que se lo ha dicho a tu madre, ella tiene derecho a saber- dijo Esme.

—**Lo siento.**

**Al bajarme, cerré la puerta del coche patrulla con un portazo más fuerte de lo necesario.**

**Mi madre se había puesto histérica, por supuesto. Tuve que asegurarle que estaba bien por lo menos treinta veces antes de que se calmara. Me rogó que volviera a casa, olvidando que en aquel momento estaba vacía, pero resistir a sus súplicas me resultó mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba. El misterio que Edward representaba me consumía; aún más, él me obsesionaba. Tonta. Tonta. Tonta. No tenía tantas ganas de huir de Forks como debiera, como hubiera tenido cualquier persona normal y cuerda.**

**Decidí que sería mejor acostarme temprano esa noche. Charlie no dejaba de mirarme con preocupación y eso me sacaba de quicio. Me detuve en el cuarto de baño al subir y me tomé tres pastillas de Tylenol. Calmaron el dolor y me fui a dormir cuando éste remitió.**

**Esa fue la primera noche que soñé con Edward Cullen.**

-ese fue el final del capítulo- dijo Esme apoyando el libro en la mesa.

Todos estaban tan metidos en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltaron cuando Alice hablo.

-¿puedo leer el siguiente?- pregunto.

Al ver que nadie puso objeción, Esme le paso el libro…


	5. Las Invitaciones

Diclaimer: los personajes son S.M yo solo juego con ellos

Capítulo 5-Las Invitaciones

_**Tercera persona**_

_-ese fue el final del capítulo- dijo Esme apoyando el libro en la mesa._

_Todos estaban tan metidos en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltaron cuando Alice hablo._

_-¿puedo leer el siguiente?- pregunto._

_Al ver que nadie puso objeción, Esme le paso el libro…_

-**Las Invitaciones**- leyó Alice.

**En mi sueño reinaba una oscuridad muy densa, y aquella luz mortecina parecía proceder de la piel de Edward.**

Todos en la habitación fruncieron el seño.

**No podía verle el rostro, sólo la espalda, mientras se alejaba de mi lado, dejándome sumida en la negrura. No lograba alcanzarlo por más que corriera; no se volvía por muy fuertemente que le llamara. Apenada, me desperté en medio de la noche y no pude volver a conciliar el sueño durante un tiempo que se me hizo eterno. Después de aquello, estuvo en mis sueños casi todas las noches, pero siempre en la distancia, nunca a mi alcance.**

-con que todas las noches…-dijo Emmett moviendo las cejas sugestivamente, recibiendo a cambio un gruñido por parte de Edward.

**El mes siguiente al accidente fue violento, tenso y, al menos al principio, embarazoso.**

**Para mi desgracia, me convertí en el centro de atención durante el resto de la semana.**

**Tyler Crowley se puso insoportable, me seguía a todas partes, obsesionado con compensarme de algún modo. Intenté convencerle de que lo único que quería era que olvidara lo ocurrido, sobre todo porque no me había sucedido nada, pero continuó insistiendo. Me seguía entre clase y clase y en el almuerzo se sentaba a nuestra mesa, ahora muy concurrida. Mike y Eric se comportaban con él de forma bastante más hostil que entre ellos mismos, lo cual me llevó a considerar la posibilidad de que hubiera conseguido otro admirador no deseado.**

Casi todos se rieron por esto, y digo casi porque Edward no se rio, dentro de el había un sentimiento extraño, estaba ¿molesto? Pero no sabía porque, no tenía ningún sentido.

**Nadie pareció preocuparse de Edward, aunque expliqué una y otra vez que el héroe era él, que me había apartado de la trayectoria de la furgoneta y que había estado a punto de resultar aplastado. Intenté ser convincente. Jessica, Mike, Eric y todos los demás comentaban siempre que no le habían visto hasta que apartaron la furgoneta.**

**Me preguntaba por qué nadie más había visto lo lejos que estaba antes de que me salvara la vida de un modo tan repentino como imposible. Con disgusto, comprendí que la causa más probable era que nadie estaba tan pendiente de Edward como yo. Nadie más le miraba de la forma en que yo lo hacía. ¡Lamentable!**

**Edward jamás se vio rodeado de espectadores curiosos que desearan oír la historia de primera mano. La gente lo evitaba como de costumbre. Los Cullen y los Hale se sentaban en la misma mesa, como siempre, sin comer, hablando sólo entre sí. Ninguno de ellos, y él menos, me miró ni una sola vez.**

**Cuando se sentaba a mi lado en clase, tan lejos de mí como se lo permitía la mesa, no parecía ser consciente de mi presencia. Sólo de forma ocasional, cuando cerraba los puños de repente, con la piel, tensa sobre los nudillos, aún más blanca, me preguntaba si realmente me ignoraba tanto como aparentaba.**

**Deseaba no haberme apartado del camino de la furgoneta de Tyler. Esa era la única conclusión a la que podía llegar.**

Edward soltó un resoplido ante esa afirmación y todos lo miraron con curiosidad.

-no entiendo cómo puede pensar eso- explico- es una estupidez.

-intenta ver su punto también Edward- le dijo Jasper- luego de que la salvas, no le hablas y te comportas como si ella no existiera, es algo lógico que piense así. Algo apresurado en mi opinión, pero lógico al fin y al cabo.

**Al no obtener respuesta de Edward, Alice continúo leyendo.**

**Tenía mucho interés en hablar con él, y lo intenté al día siguiente del accidente. La última vez que le vi, fuera de la sala de urgencias, los dos estábamos demasiado furiosos. Yo seguía enfadada porque no me confiaba la verdad a pesar de que había cumplido al pie de la letra mi parte del trato. Pero lo cierto es que me había salvado la vida, sin importar cómo lo hiciera, y de noche, el calor de mi ira se desvaneció para convertirse en una respetuosa gratitud.**

**Ya estaba sentado cuando entré en Biología, mirando al frente. Me senté, esperando que se girara hacia mí. No dio señales de haberse percatado de mi presencia.**

—**Hola, Edward —dije en tono agradable para demostrarle que iba a comportarme.**

**Ladeó la cabeza levemente hacia mí sin mirarme, asintió una vez y miró en la dirección opuesta.**

-¡¿Por qué fue eso?- exclamo Edward después de que Esme le pegara en la nuca.

-por tratar a Bella así, ¿Dónde quedaron tus modales?- dijo Esme enojada.

-lo siento, este es mi futuro yo, no sé porque estoy actuando así- se disculpó Edward.

**Y ése fue el último contacto que había tenido con él, aunque todos los días estuviera ahí, a treinta centímetros. A veces, incapaz de contenerme, le miraba a cierta distancia, en la cafetería o en el aparcamiento. Contemplaba cómo sus ojos dorados se oscurecían de forma evidente día a día, pero en clase no daba más muestras de saber de su existencia que las que él me mostraba a mí. Me sentía miserable. Y los sueños continuaron.**

**A pesar de mis mentiras descaradas, el tono de mis correos electrónicos alertó a Renée de mi tristeza y telefoneó unas cuantas veces, preocupada. Intenté convencerla de que sólo era el clima, que me aplanaba.**

**Al menos, a Mike le complacía la obvia frialdad existente entre mi compañero de laboratorio y yo.**

-apuesto a que si- murmuro Edward.

**Noté que le preocupaba que me hubiera impresionado el atrevido rescate de Edward. Quedó muy aliviado cuando se dio cuenta de que parecía haber tenido el efecto opuesto. Su confianza aumentó hasta sentarse al borde de mi mesa para conversar antes de que empezara la clase de Biología, ignorando a Edward de forma tan absoluta como él a nosotros.**

**Por fortuna, la nieve se fundió después de aquel peligroso día. Mike quedó desencantado por no haber podido organizar su pelea de bolas de nieve, pero le complacía que pronto pudiéramos hacer la excursión a la playa. No obstante, continuó lloviendo a cántaros y pasaron las semanas.**

**Jessica me hizo tomar conciencia de que se fraguaba otro acontecimiento. El primer martes de marzo me telefoneó y me pidió permiso para invitar a Mike en la elección de las chicas para el baile de primavera que tendría lugar en dos semanas.**

— **¿Seguro que no te importa? ¿No pensabas pedírselo? —insistió cuando le dije que no me importaba lo más mínimo.**

—**No, Jess, no voy a ir —le aseguré.**

**Bailar se encontraba claramente fuera del abanico de mis habilidades.**

Emmett tuvo que suprimir la carcajada que amenazaba con salir.

**Su esfuerzo por convencerme fue poco entusiasta. Sospechaba que Jessica disfrutaba más con mi inexplicable popularidad que con mi compañía.**

-no eres la única que cree eso- dijo Rosalie que se había mantenido callada.

—**Diviértete con Mike —la animé.**

**Me sorprendió que al día siguiente no mostrara su efusivo ego de costumbre en clase de Trigonometría y español.**

**Permaneció callada mientras caminaba a mi lado entre una clase y otra, y me dio miedo preguntarle la razón. Si Mike la había rechazado yo era la última persona a la que se lo querría contar.**

**Mis temores se acrecentaron durante el almuerzo, cuando Jessica se sentó lo más lejos que pudo de Mike y charló animadamente con Eric. Mike estuvo inusualmente callado.**

**Mike continuó en silencio mientras me acompañaba a clase. El aspecto violento de su rostro era una mala señal, pero no abordó el tema hasta que estuve sentada en mi pupitre y él se encaramó sobre la mesa. Como siempre, era consciente de que Edward se sentaba lo bastante cerca para tocarlo, y tan distante como si fuera una mera invención de mi imaginación.**

—**Bueno —dijo Mike, mirando al suelo—, Jessica me ha pedido que la acompañe al baile de primavera.**

—**Eso es estupendo —conferí a mi voz un tono de entusiasmo manifiesto—. Te vas a divertir un montón con ella.**

-rechazado- dijeron Emmett y Jasper para después reírse.

Lo que nadie se dio cuenta fue que Edward trataba de esconder una sonrisa, no sabía porque, pero se sentía complacido de que Bella no mostrara ningún interés en Mike.

—**Eh, bueno... —se quedó sin saber qué decir mientras estudiaba mi sonrisa; era obvio que mi respuesta no le satisfacía—. Le dije que tenía que pensármelo.**

— **¿Por qué lo hiciste?**

**Dejé que mi voz reflejara cierta desaprobación, aunque me aliviaba saber que no le había dado a Jessica una negativa definitiva. Se puso colorado como un tomate y bajó la vista.**

**La lástima hizo vacilar mi resolución.**

-no lo hagas Bella, no vale la pena- dijeron Rosalie, que fue sorpresa de todos.

—**Me preguntaba si... Bueno..., si tal vez tenías intención de pedírmelo tú.**

**Me tomé un momento de respiro, soportando a duras penas la oleada de culpabilidad que recorría todo mi ser, pero con el rabillo del ojo vi que Edward inclinaba la cabeza hacia mí con gesto de reflexión.**

-¿escuchaste algo interesante?-preguntaron Jasper y Emmett al mismo tiempo con una ceja alzada.

Lo único que recibieron de Edward fue un gruñido y un par de idiotas.

—**Mike, creo que deberías aceptar la propuesta de Jess —le dije.**

— **¿Se lo has pedido ya a alguien?**

**¿Se había percatado Edward de que Mike posaba los ojos en él?**

—**No —le aseguré—. No tengo intención de acudir al baile.**

— **¿Por qué? —quiso saber Mike.**

**No deseaba ponerle al tanto de los riesgos que bailar suponía para mi integridad**

Esta vez Emmett no pudo suprimir una carcajada, al igual que Jasper.

**, por lo que improvisé nuevos planes sobre la marcha.**

—**Ese sábado voy a ir a Seattle —le expliqué. De todos modos, necesitaba salir del pueblo y era el momento perfecto para hacerlo.**

— **¿No puedes ir otro fin de semana?**

—**Lo siento, pero no —respondí—. No deberías hacer esperar a Jessica más tiempo. Es de mala educación.**

-muy cierto- dijo Esme con aprobación

—**Sí, tienes razón —masculló y, abatido, se dio la vuelta para volver a su asiento.**

**Cerré los ojos y me froté las sienes con los dedos en un intento de desterrar de mi mente los sentimientos de culpa y lástima. El señor Banner comenzó a hablar. Suspiré y abrí los ojos.**

**Edward me miraba con curiosidad, aquel habitual punto de frustración de sus ojos negros era ahora aún más perceptible.**

-debes estar volviéndote loco al no saber lo que piensa- dijo Jasper

**Le devolví la mirada, esperando que él apartara la suya, pero en lugar de eso, continuó estudiando mis ojos a fondo y con gran intensidad. Me comenzaron a temblar las manos.**

— **¿Señor Cullen? —le llamó el profesor, que aguardaba la respuesta a una pregunta que yo no había escuchado.**

—**El ciclo de Krebs —respondió Edward; parecía reticente mientras se volvía para mirar al señor Banner.**

-maldito tramposo, apuesto que ni siquiera escuchaste la pregunta- dijo Emmett

-claro, si el señor me-lo-se-todo se lo leyó de la mente del profesor-dijo Jasper divertido.

**Clavé la vista en el libro en cuanto los ojos de Edward me liberaron, intentando centrarme. Tan cobarde como siempre, dejé caer el pelo sobre el hombro derecho para ocultar el rostro. No era capaz de creer el torrente de emociones que palpitaba en mi interior, y sólo porque había tenido a bien mirarme por primera vez en seis semanas. No podía permitirle tener ese grado de influencia sobre mí. Era patético; más que patético, era enfermizo.**

**Intenté ignorarle con todas mis fuerzas durante el resto de la hora y, dado que era imposible, que al menos no supiera que estaba pendiente de él. Me volví de espaldas a él cuando al fin sonó la campana, esperando que, como de costumbre, se marchara de inmediato.**

— **¿Bella?**

**Su voz no debería resultarme tan familiar, como si la hubiera conocido toda la vida en vez de tan sólo unas pocas semanas antes.**

**Sin querer, me volví lentamente. No quería sentir lo que sabía que iba a sentir cuando contemplase aquel rostro tan perfecto. Tenía una expresión cauta cuando al fin me giré hacia él. La suya era inescrutable. No dijo nada.**

— **¿Qué? ¿Me vuelves a dirigir la palabra? —le pregunté finalmente con una involuntaria nota de petulancia en la voz.**

las mujeres sonrieron ante esto.

**Sus labios se curvaron, escondiendo una sonrisa.**

—**No, en realidad no —admitió.**

**Cerré los ojos e inspiré hondo por la nariz, consciente de que me rechinaban los dientes.**

**El aguardó.**

—**Entonces, ¿qué quieres, Edward? —le pregunté sin abrir los ojos; era más fácil hablarle con coherencia de esa manera.**

—**Lo siento —parecía sincero—. Estoy siendo muy grosero, lo sé, pero de verdad que es mejor así.**

-bueno, algo es algo- murmuro Esme

**Abrí los ojos. Su rostro estaba muy serio.**

—**No sé qué quieres decir —le dije con prevención.**

—**Es mejor que no seamos amigos —me explicó—, confía en mí.**

**Entrecerré los ojos. Había oído eso antes.**

—**Es una lástima que no lo descubrieras antes —murmuré entre dientes—. Te podías haber ahorrado todo ese pesar.**

— **¿Pesar? —La palabra y el tono de mi voz le pillaron con la guardia baja, sin duda—.¿Pesar por qué?**

—**Por no dejar que esa estúpida furgoneta me hiciera puré.**

**Estaba atónito. Me miró fijamente sin dar crédito a lo que oía. Casi parecía enfadado cuando al fin habló:**

— **¿Crees que me arrepiento de haberte salvado la vida?**

—**Sé que es así —repliqué con brusquedad.**

—**No sabes nada.**

**Definitivamente, se había enfadado. Alejé bruscamente mi rostro del suyo, mordiéndome la lengua para callarme todas las fuertes acusaciones que quería decirle a la cara. Recogí los libros y luego me puse en pie para dirigirme hacia la puerta. Pretendí hacer una salida dramática de la clase, pero, cómo no, se me enganchó una bota con la jamba de la puerta y se me cayeron los libros. Me quedé allí un momento, sopesando la posibilidad de dejarlos en el suelo. Entonces suspiré y me agaché para recogerlos. Pero él ya estaba ahí, los había apilado. Me los entregó con rostro severo.**

—**Gracias —dije con frialdad.**

**Entrecerró los ojos.**

— **¡No hay de qué! —replicó.**

**Me enderecé rápidamente, volví a apartarme de él y me alejé caminando a clase de Educación física sin volver la vista atrás.**

**La hora de gimnasia fue brutal. Cambiamos de deporte, jugamos a baloncesto. Mi equipo jamás me pasaba la pelota, lo cual era estupendo, pero me caí un montón de veces, y en ocasiones arrastraba a gente conmigo.**

Todos estaban riéndose a carcajada imaginándoselo, sin duda los peores eran Emmett y Jasper; Emmett estaba a un milímetro de rodar por el piso de la risa, y Jasper no estaba mucho mejor porque tenía que sentir las emociones de todos, en especial Emmett.

**Ese día me movía peor de lo habitual porque Edward ocupaba toda mi mente. Intentaba concentrarme en mis pies, pero él seguía deslizándose en mis pensamientos justo cuando más necesitaba mantener el equilibrio.**

**Como siempre, salir fue un alivio. Casi corrí hacia el monovolumen, ya que había demasiada gente a la que quería evitar. El vehículo había sufrido unos daños mínimos a raíz del accidente. Había tenido que sustituir las luces traseras y hubiera realizado algún retoque en la chapa de haber dispuesto de un equipo de pintura de verdad. Los padres de Tyler habían tenido que vender la furgoneta por piezas.**

**Estuvo a punto de darme un patatús cuando, al doblar la esquina, vi una figura alta y oscura reclinada contra un lateral del coche. Luego comprendí que sólo se trataba de Eric.**

**Comencé a andar de nuevo.**

—**Hola, Eric —le saludé.**

—**Hola, Bella.**

— **¿Qué hay? —pregunté mientras abría la puerta.**

**No presté atención al tono incómodo de su voz, por lo que sus siguientes palabras me pillaron desprevenida.**

—**Me preguntaba... si querrías venir al baile conmigo.**

**La voz se le quebró al pronunciar la última palabra.**

—**Creí que era la chica quien elegía —respondí, demasiado sorprendida para ser diplomática.**

—**Bueno, sí —admitió avergonzado.**

**Recobré la compostura e intenté ofrecerle mi sonrisa más cálida.**

—**Te agradezco que me lo pidas, pero ese día voy a estar en Seattle.**

—**Oh. Bueno, quizás la próxima vez.**

—**Claro —acepté, y entonces me mordí la lengua.**

**No quería que se lo tomara al pie de la letra.**

**Se marchó de vuelta al instituto arrastrando los pies. Oí una débil risita.**

**Edward pasó andando delante de mi coche, con la vista al frente y los labios fruncidos.**

**Abrí la puerta con un brusco tirón, entré de un salto y la cerré con un sonoro golpe detrás de mí. Aceleré el motor en punto muerto de forma ensordecedora y salí marcha atrás hacia el pasillo. Edward ya estaba en su automóvil, a dos coches de distancia, deslizándose con suavidad delante de mí, cortándome el paso. Se detuvo ahí para esperar a su familia. Pude ver a los cuatro tomar aquella dirección, aunque todavía estaban cerca de la cafetería. Consideré seriamente la posibilidad de embestir por detrás a su flamante Volvo**

-hazlo, hazlo, hazlo- comenzaron a decir Jasper y Emmett.

Por otro lado Edward tenía una mueca horrorizada que hizo reír a todos en el salón.

**, pero había demasiados testigos.**

Edward suspiro de alivio a la vez que sus hermanos decían.-awwwww- con cara de decepción

**Miré por el espejo retrovisor. Comenzaba a formarse una cola. Inmediatamente detrás de mí, Tyler Crowley me saludaba con la mano desde su recién adquirido Sentra de segunda mano. Estaba demasiado fuera de mis casillas para saludarlo.**

**Oí a alguien llamar con los nudillos en el cristal de la ventana del copiloto mientras permanecía allí sentada, mirando a cualquier parte excepto al coche que tenía delante. Al girarme, vi a Tyler. Confusa, volví a mirar por el retrovisor. Su coche seguía en marcha con la puerta izquierda abierta. Me incliné dentro de la cabina para bajar la ventanilla. Estaba helado hasta el tuétano. Abrí el cristal hasta la mitad y me detuve.**

—**Lo siento, Tyler —seguía sorprendida, ya que resultaba evidente que no era culpa mía—. El coche de los Cullen me tiene atrapada.**

-te llamo por tu apellido, debe estar realmente enojada- dijo Carlisle.

—**Oh, lo sé. Sólo quería preguntarte algo mientras estábamos aquí bloqueados.**

**Esbozó una amplia sonrisa. No podía ser cierto.**

— **¿Me vas a pedir que te acompañe al baile de primavera? —continuó.**

—**No voy a estar en el pueblo, Tyler.**

**Mi voz sonó un poquito cortante. Intenté recordar que no era culpa suya que Mike y Eric ya hubieran colmado el vaso de mi paciencia por aquel día.**

—**Ya, eso me dijo Mike —admitió.**

—**Entonces, ¿por qué...?**

**Se encogió de hombros.**

—**Tenía la esperanza de que fuera una forma de suavizarle las calabazas.**

**Vale, eso era totalmente culpa suya.**

—**Lo siento, Tyler —repliqué mientras intentaba esconder mi irritación—, pero me voy de verdad.**

—**Está bien. Aún nos queda el baile de fin de curso.**

**Caminó de vuelta a su coche antes de que pudiera responderle. Supe que mi rostro reflejaba la sorpresa. Miré hacia delante y observé a Alice, Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper dirigiéndose al Volvo. Edward no me quitaba el ojo de encima por el espejo retrovisor.**

**Resultaba evidente que se estaba partiendo de risa, como si lo hubiera escuchado todo.**

-obvio - dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

**Estiré el pie hacia el acelerador, un golpecito no heriría a nadie, sólo rayaría el reluciente esmalte de la carrocería. Aceleré el motor en punto muerto.**

-hazlo, hazlo, hazlo- decían Emmett y Jasper.

Por el otro lado, Edward estaba horrorizado.

**Pero ya habían entrado los cuatro y Edward se alejaba a toda velocidad.**

-awwwww…que mal-dijo Emmett.

**Regresé a casa conduciendo despacio y con precaución, sin dejar de hablar para mí misma todo el camino.**

**Al llegar, decidí hacer enchiladas de pollo para cenar. Era un plato laborioso que me mantendría ocupada. El teléfono sonó mientras cocía a fuego lento las cebollas y los chiles.**

**Casi no me atrevía a contestar, pero podían ser mamá o Charlie.**

**Era Jessica, que estaba exultante. Mike la había alcanzado después de clase para aceptar la invitación. Lo celebré con ella durante unos instantes mientras removía la comida. Jessica debía colgar, ya que quería telefonear a Angela y a Lauren para decírselo. Le sugerí por «casualidad» que quizás Angela, la chica tímida que iba a Biología conmigo, se lo podía pedir a Eric. Y Lauren, una estirada que me ignoraba durante el almuerzo, se lo podía pedir a Tyler; tenía entendido que estaba disponible. Jess pensó que era una gran idea. De hecho, ahora que tenía seguro a Mike, sonó sincera cuando dijo que deseaba que fuera al baile. Le mencioné el pretexto del viaje a Seattle.**

**Después de colgar, intenté concentrarme en la cocina, sobre todo al cortar el pollo. No me apetecía hacer otro viaje a urgencias. Pero la cabeza me daba vueltas de tanto analizar cada palabra que hoy había pronunciado Edward. ¿A qué se refería con que era mejor que no fuéramos amigos?**

**Sentí un retorcijón en el estómago cuando comprendí el significado. Debía de haber visto cuánto me obsesionaba y no quería darme esperanzas, por lo que no podíamos siquiera ser amigos. ..., porque él no estaba nada interesado en mí.**

**Naturalmente que no le interesaba, pensé con enfado mientras me lloraban los ojos — reacción provocada por las cebollas—. Yo no era interesante y él sí. Interesante... y brillante, misterioso, perfecto..., y guapo, y posiblemente capaz de levantar una furgoneta con una sola mano.**

**Vale, de acuerdo. Podía dejarle tranquilo. Le dejaría solo.**

En ese momento Edward sintió un retorcijón en el estómago, como si le hubieran pegado una patada.

Jasper al sentir esto, miro a Edward con curiosidad, pero el solamente respondió: No te preocupes en un susurro.

**Soportaría la sentencia que me había impuesto a mí misma aquí, en el purgatorio; luego, si Dios quería, alguna universidad del sudeste, o tal vez Hawái, me ofrecería una beca. Concentré la mente en playas soleadas y palmeras mientras terminaba las enchiladas y las metía en el horno.**

**Charlie parecía receloso cuando percibió el aroma a pimientos verdes al llegar a casa. No le podía culpar, la comida mexicana comestible más cercana se encontraba probablemente al sur de California. Pero era un poli, aunque fuera en aquel pequeño pueblecito, de modo que tuvo suficientes redaños para tomar el primer bocado. Pareció gustarle. Resultaba divertido comprobar lo despacio que empezaba a confiar en mí en los asuntos culinarios. Cuando estaba a punto de acabar, le pregunté:**

— **¿Papá?**

— **¿Sí?**

—**Esto... Quería que supieras que voy a ir a Seattle el sábado de la semana que viene..., si te parece bien.**

**No le pedí permiso, era sentar un mal precedente, pero me sentí maleducada. Intenté arreglarlo con ese fin de frase.**

— **¿Por qué?**

**Parecía sorprendido, como si fuera incapaz de imaginar algo que Forks no pudiera ofrecer.**

—**Bueno, quiero conseguir algunos libros porque la librería local es bastante pequeña, y tal vez mire algo de ropa.**

**Tenía más dinero del habitual, ya que no había tenido que pagar el coche gracias a Charlie, aunque me dejaba un buen pellizco en las gasolineras.**

—**Lo más probable es que el monovolumen consuma mucha gasolina —apuntó, haciéndose eco de mis pensamientos.**

—**Lo sé. Pararé en Montessano y Olympia, y en Tacoma si fuera necesario.**

— **¿Vas a ir tú sola? —preguntó. No sabía si sospechaba que tenía un novio secreto o si se preocupaba por el tema del coche.**

—**Sí.**

—**Seattle es una ciudad muy grande, te podrías perder —señaló preocupado.**

—**Papá, Phoenix es cinco veces más grande que Seattle y sé leer un mapa, no te preocupes.**

— **¿No quieres que te acompañe?**

las mujeres en la habitación hicieron una mueca, horrorizadas.

**Intenté ser astuta al tiempo que ocultaba mi pánico.**

—**No te preocupes, papá. Voy a ir de tiendas y me pasaré el día en los probadores... Será aburrido.**

—**Oh, vale.**

**La sola de idea de sentarse en tiendas de ropa femenina por un periodo de tiempo indeterminado le hizo desistir de inmediato.**

-dímelo a mí- murmuraron todos los hombres.

—**Gracias —le sonreí.**

— **¿Estarás de vuelta a tiempo para el baile?**

**Maldición. Sólo en un pueblo tan pequeño, un padre sabe cuándo tienen lugar los bailes del instituto.**

—**No, yo no bailo, papá.**

**Él por encima de todos los demás debería entenderlo. No había heredado de mi madre mis problemas de equilibrio. Lo comprendió.**

—**Ah, vale —había caído en la cuenta.**

**A la mañana siguiente, cuando me detuve en el aparcamiento, dejé mi coche lo más lejos posible del Volvo plateado. Quise apartarme del camino de la tentación para no acabar debiéndole a Edward un coche nuevo. Al salir del coche jugueteé con las llaves, que cayeron en un charco cercano. Mientras me agachaba para recogerlas, surgió de repente una mano nívea y las tomó antes que yo. Me erguí bruscamente. Edward Cullen estaba a mi lado, recostado como por casualidad contra mi automóvil.**

— **¿Cómo lo haces? —pregunté, asombrada e irritada.**

— **¿Hacer qué?**

**Me tendió las llaves mientras hablaba y las dejó caer en la palma de mi mano cuando las fui a coger.**

—**Aparecer del aire.**

—**Bella, no es culpa mía que seas excepcionalmente despistada.**

-¿enserio Edward?- dijo Alice alzando una ceja

**Como de costumbre, hablaba en calma, con voz pausada y aterciopelada. Fruncí el ceño ante aquel rostro perfecto. Hoy sus ojos volvían a relucir con un tono profundo y dorado como la miel. Entonces tuve que bajar los míos para reordenar mis ideas, ahora confusas.**

— **¿A qué vino taponarme el paso ayer noche?-Quise saber, aún rehuyendo su mirada—. Se suponía que fingías que yo no existía ni te dabas cuenta de que echaba chispas.**

—**Eso fue culpa de Tyler, no mía —se rió con disimulo—. Tenía que darle su oportunidad.**

—**Tú... —dije entrecortadamente.**

**No se me ocurría ningún insulto lo bastante malo. Pensé que la fuerza de mi rabia lo achantaría, pero sólo parecía divertirse aún más.**

—**No finjo que no existas —continuó.**

— **¿Quieres matarme a rabietas dado que la furgoneta de Tyler no lo consiguió?**

**La ira destelló en sus ojos castaños. Frunció los labios y desaparecieron todas las señales de alegría.**

—**Bella, eres totalmente absurda —murmuró con frialdad.**

**Sentí un hormigueo en las palmas de las manos y me entró un ansia de pegar a alguien.**

**Estaba sorprendida. Por lo general, no era una persona violenta. Le di la espalda y comencé a alejarme.**

—**Espera —gritó. Seguí andando, chapoteando enojada bajo la lluvia, pero se puso a mi altura y mantuvo mi paso con facilidad.**

—**Lo siento. He sido descortés —dijo mientras caminaba. Le ignoré—. No estoy diciendo que no sea cierto —prosiguió—, pero, de todos modos, no ha sido de buena educación.**

-vamos mejorando- murmuro Esme y Edward tuvo que reprimir el impulso de rodar los ojos.

— **¿Por qué no me dejas sola? —refunfuñé.**

—**Quería pedirte algo, pero me desviaste del tema —volvió a reír entre dientes. Parecía haber recuperado el buen humor.**

— **¿Tienes un trastorno de personalidad múltiple? —le pregunté con acritud.**

-ya lo creo- dijo Jasper y luego añadió- sé cómo te sientes-.

Esta vez Edward no reprimió el impulso de rodar los ojos.

—**Y lo vuelves a hacer.**

**Suspiré.**

—**Vale, entonces, ¿qué me querías pedir?**

—**Me preguntaba si el sábado de la próxima semana, ya sabes, el día del baile de primavera...**

-¿enserio?- dijo Alice con una sonrisa

— **¿Intentas ser gracioso? —lo interrumpí, girándome hacia él.**

**Mi rostro se empapó cuando alcé la cabeza para mirarle. En sus ojos había una perversa diversión.**

—**Por favor, ¿vas a dejarme terminar?**

**Me mordí el labio y junté las manos, entrelazando los dedos, para no cometer ninguna imprudencia.**

—**Te he escuchado decir que vas a ir a Seattle ese día y me preguntaba si querrías dar un paseo.**

**Aquello fue totalmente inesperado.**

— **¿Qué? —no estaba segura de adonde quería llegar.**

— **¿Quieres dar un paseo hasta Seattle?**

— **¿Con quién? —pregunté, desconcertada.**

—**Conmigo, obviamente —articuló cada sílaba como si se estuviera dirigiendo a un discapacitado.**

**Seguía sin salir de mi asombro.**

— **¿Por qué?**

-es una buena pregunta- dijo Edward.

—**Planeaba ir a Seattle en las próximas semanas y, para ser honesto, no estoy seguro de que tu monovolumen lo pueda conseguir.**

—**Mi coche va perfectamente, muchísimas gracias por tu preocupación.**

**Hice ademán de seguir andando, pero estaba demasiado sorprendida para mantener el mismo nivel de ira.**

— **¿Puede llegar gastando un solo depósito de gasolina?**

**Volvió a mantener el ritmo de mis pasos.**

—**No veo que sea de tu incumbencia.**

**Estúpido propietario de un flamante Volvo.**

-muy bueno- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa- definitivamente tengo que usarlo.

—**El despilfarro de recursos limitados es asunto de todos.**

—**De verdad, Edward, no te sigo —me recorrió un escalofrío al pronunciar su nombre; odié la sensación—. Creía que no querías ser amigo mío.**

—**Dije que sería mejor que no lo fuéramos, no que no lo deseara.**

—**Vaya, gracias, eso lo aclara todo —le repliqué con feroz sarcasmo.**

**Me di cuenta de que había dejado de andar otra vez. Ahora estábamos al abrigo del tejado de la cafetería, por lo que podía contemplarle el rostro con mayor comodidad, lo cual, desde luego, no me ayudaba a aclarar las ideas.**

—**Sería más... prudente para ti que no fueras mi amiga —explicó—, pero me he cansado de alejarme de ti, Bella.**

**Sus ojos eran de una intensidad deliciosa cuando pronunció con voz seductora aquella última frase. Me olvidé hasta de respirar.**

— **¿Me acompañarás a Seattle? —preguntó con voz todavía vehemente.**

**Aún era incapaz de hablar, por lo que sólo asentí con la cabeza. Sonrió levemente y luego su rostro se volvió serio.**

—**Deberías alejarte de mí, de veras —me previno- Te veré en clase.**

**Se dio la vuelta de forma brusca y desanduvo el camino que habíamos recorrido.**

-ese fue el final del capítulo- anuncio Alice- ¿Quién quiere leer?-

-yo lo hare- dijo Rosalie y Alice le paso el libro…


	6. Grupo Sanguíneo

Diclaimer: los personajes son S.M yo solo juego con ellos

Capítulo 6: Grupo sanguíneo

_-ese fue el final del capítulo- anuncio Alice- ¿Quién quiere leer?-_

_-yo lo hare- dijo Rosalie y Alice le paso el libro…_

_**Edward POV**_

-Grupo Sanguíneo- leyó Rosalie.

**Me dirigí a clase de Lengua aún en las nubes, tal era así que al entrar ni siquiera me di cuenta de que la clase había comenzado.**

—**Gracias por venir, señorita Swan —saludó despectivamente el señor Masón.**

**Me sonrojé de vergüenza y me dirigí rápidamente a mi asiento.**

**No me di cuenta de que en el pupitre contiguo de siempre se sentaba Mike hasta el final de la clase. Sentí una punzada de culpabilidad, pero tanto él como Eric se reunieron conmigo en la puerta como de costumbre, por lo que supuse que me habían perdonado del todo. Mike parecía volver a ser el mismo mientras caminábamos, hablaba entusiasmado sobre el informe del tiempo para el fin de semana. La lluvia exigía hacer una acampada más corta, pero aquel viaje a la playa parecía posible. Simulé interés para maquillar el rechazo de ayer. Resultaría difícil; fuera como fuera, con suerte, sólo se suavizaría a los cuarenta y muchos años. Pasé el resto de la mañana pensando en las musarañas. Resultaba difícil creer que las palabras de Edward y la forma en que me miraba no fueran fruto de mi imaginación. Tal vez sólo fuese un sueño muy convincente que confundía con la realidad. Eso parecía más probable que el que yo le atrajera de veras a cualquier nivel.**

Resople audiblemente ante este comentario por lo que todos me miraron con curiosidad.

_¿Qué sucede hijo? ¿Todo bien? ¿Edward?._

Estos eran básicamente los pensamientos de mi familia.

A pesar de que escuche las preguntas, no le respondí a ninguno, ni siquiera yo entendía porque me sentía así, era extraño, pero de alguna manera, me molestaba que ella pensara de esa forma, es obvio que ella no se ve claramente con es en realidad.

Al no obtener respuesta, Rosalie continúo con la lectura:

**Por eso estaba tan impaciente y asustada al entrar en la cafetería con Jessica. Le quería ver el rostro para verificar si volvía a ser la persona indiferente y fría que había conocido durante las últimas semanas o, si por algún milagro, de verdad había oído lo que creía haber oído esa mañana. Jessica cotorreaba sin cesar sobre sus planes para el baile —Lauren y Angela ya se lo habían pedido a los otros chicos e iban a acudir todos juntos—, completamente indiferente a mi desinterés.**

**Un flujo de desencanto recorrió mi ser cuando de forma infalible miré a la mesa de los Cullen. Los otros cuatro hermanos estaban ahí, pero él se hallaba ausente.**

**-¿te fuiste de nuevo?- me pregunto mi madre con tristeza**

**-no lo sé- le respondí confundido**

**¿Se había ido a casa? Abatida, me puse a la cola detrás de la parlanchina Jessica. Había perdido el apetito y sólo compré un botellín de limonada. Únicamente quería sentarme y enfurruñarme.**

—**Edward Cullen te vuelve a mirar —dijo Jessica; interrumpió mi distracción al pronunciar su nombre—. Me pregunto por qué se sienta solo hoy.**

**Volví bruscamente la cabeza y seguí la dirección de su mirada para ver a Edward, con su sonrisa picara, que me observaba desde una mesa vacía en el extremo opuesto de la cafetería al que solía sentarse. Una vez atraída mi atención, alzó la mano y movió el dedo índice para indicarme que lo acompañara. Me guiñó el ojo cuando lo miré incrédula.**

— **¿Se refiere a ti? —preguntó Jessica con un tono de insultante incredulidad en la voz.**

**Todos fruncimos el seño, por lo que pude ver en sus mentes, esta chica les gustaba cada vez menos, y tenían todos los motivos para hacerlo, los pensamientos de Jessica casi siempre estaban en torno a ella y la popularidad, tiene una gran habilidad para fingir amistad e interés, sumándole el hecho de que es en extremo chismosa. No es una persona muy buena que digamos, por lo que agradecí cuando dejo de tener esas estúpidas fantasías conmigo.**

—**Puede que necesite ayuda con los deberes de Biología —musité para contentarla—. Eh, será mejor que vaya a ver qué quiere.**

**Pude sentir cómo me miraba al alejarme.**

**Insegura, me quedé de pie detrás de la silla que había enfrente de Edward al llegar a su mesa.**

— **¿Por qué no te sientas hoy conmigo? —me preguntó con una sonrisa.**

**Lo hice de inmediato, contemplándolo con precaución. Seguía sonriendo. Resultaba difícil concebir que existiera alguien tan guapo. Temía que desapareciera en medio de una repentina nube de humo y que yo me despertara. Él debía de esperar que yo comentara algo y por fin conseguí decir:**

—**Esto es diferente.**

—**Bueno —hizo una pausa y el resto de las palabras salieron de forma precipitada—. Decidí que, ya puesto a ir al infierno, lo podía hacer del todo.**

Ante esto toda mi familia me miro con el sueño fruncido, capte con mayor fuerza los pensamientos de Esme y Carlisle.

_Edward, ya hablamos de esto… (Carlisle)._

_Edward, ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir? Tú no vas a ir al infierno (Esme)._

**Esperé a que dijera algo coherente.**

**Transcurrieron los segundos y después le indiqué:**

—**Sabes que no tengo ni idea de a qué te refieres.**

—**Cierto —volvió a sonreír y cambió de tema—. Creo que tus amigos se han enojado conmigo por haberte raptado.**

—**Sobrevivirán.**

**Sentía los ojos de todos ellos clavados en mi espalda.**

—**Aunque es posible que no quiera liberarte —dijo con un brillo pícaro en sus ojos. Tragué saliva y se rió. —Pareces preocupada.**

—**No —respondí, pero mi voz se quebró de forma ridícula—. Más bien sorprendida. ¿A qué se debe este cambio?**

—**Ya te lo dije. Me he hartado de permanecer lejos de ti, por lo que me he rendido.**

**Seguía sonriendo, pero sus ojos de color ocre estaban serios.**

— **¿Rendido? —repetí confusa.**

—**Sí, he dejado de intentar ser bueno. Ahora voy a hacer lo que quiero, y que sea lo que tenga que ser.**

**Su sonrisa se desvaneció mientras se explicaba y el tono de su voz se endureció.**

—**Me he vuelto a perder.**

-no eres la única- dijeron todos en mi familia, y no pude reprimir el impulso de rodar los ojos.

**La arrebatadora sonrisa reapareció.**

—**Siempre digo demasiado cuando hablo contigo, ése es uno de los problemas.**

—**No te preocupes... No me entero de nada —le repliqué secamente.**

—**Cuento con ello.**

—**Ya. En cristiano, ¿somos amigos ahora?**

—**Amigos... —meditó dubitativo.**

_¿Qué pasa Eddie? ¿La amistad no es suficiente para ti?._

Ese pensamiento fue de Emmett.

No le respondí, solamente me dedique a ignorarlo.

En primer lugar: porque no tengo ganas, y en segundo: porque creo, que tal vez, solo tal vez… el tenga razón.

Pero obviamente, no lo voy a decir en voz alta.

—**O no —musité.**

**Esbozó una amplia sonrisa.**

—**Bueno, supongo que podemos intentarlo, pero ahora te prevengo que no voy a ser un buen amigo para ti.**

**El aviso oculto detrás de su sonrisa era real.**

—**Lo repites un montón —recalqué al tiempo que intentaba ignorar el repentino temblor de mi vientre y mantenía serena la voz.**

—**Sí, porque no me escuchas. Sigo a la espera de que me creas. Si eres lista, me evitarás.**

—**Me parece que tú también te has formado tu propia opinión sobre mi mente preclara.**

**Entrecerré los ojos y él sonrió disculpándose.**

—**En ese caso —me esforcé por resumir aquel confuso intercambio de frases—, hasta que yo sea lista... ¿Vamos a intentar ser amigos?**

—**Eso parece casi exacto.**

**Busqué con la mirada mis manos, en torno a la botella de limonada, sin saber qué hacer.**

— **¿Qué piensas? —preguntó con curiosidad.**

**Alcé la vista hasta esos profundos ojos dorados que me turbaban los sentidos y, como de costumbre, respondí la verdad:**

—**Intentaba averiguar qué eres.**

**Su rostro se crispó, pero consiguió mantener la sonrisa, no sin cierto esfuerzo.**

— **¿Y has tenido fortuna en tus pesquisas?-inquirió con desenvoltura.**

—**No demasiada —admití.**

**Se rió entre dientes.**

— **¿Qué teorías barajas?**

**Me sonrojé. Durante el último mes había estado vacilando entre Batman y Spiderman.**

Emmett y Jasper no pudieron evitar reír ante eso.

**No había forma de admitir aquello.**

— **¿No me lo quieres decir? —preguntó, ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa terriblemente tentadora.**

**Negué con la cabeza.**

—**Resulta demasiado embarazoso.**

—**Eso es realmente frustrante, ya lo sabes —se quejó.**

-no tendrías que haber dicho eso- me dijo Alice.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunte confundido.

_Ya verás…_ me respondió en su mente y le indico a Rosalie que continuara.

—**No —disentí rápidamente con una dura mirada—. No concibo por qué ha de resultar frustrante, en absoluto, sólo porque alguien rehusé revelar sus pensamientos, sobre todo después de haber efectuado unos cuantos comentarios crípticos, especialmente ideados para mantenerme en vela toda la noche, pensando en su posible significado... Bueno, ¿por qué iba a resultar frustrante?**

**Hizo una mueca.**

—**O mejor —continué, ahora el enfado acumulado fluía libremente—, digamos que una persona realiza un montón de cosas raras, como salvarte la vida bajo circunstancias imposibles un día y al siguiente tratarte como si fueras un paria, y jamás te explica ninguna de las dos, incluso después de haberlo prometido. Eso tampoco debería resultar demasiado frustrante.**

-te lo dije- dijo mi hermana con una sonrisa burlona.

—**Tienes un poquito de genio, ¿verdad?**

—**No me gusta aplicar un doble rasero.**

**Nos contemplamos el uno al otro sin sonreír.**

**Miró por encima de mi hombro y luego, de forma inesperada, rió por lo bajo.**

— **¿Qué?**

—**Tu novio parece creer que estoy siendo desagradable contigo. Se debate entre venir o no a interrumpir nuestra discusión.**

**Volvió a reírse.**

—**No sé de quién me hablas —dije con frialdad— pero, de todos modos, estoy segura de que te equivocas.**

—**Yo, no. Te lo dije, me resulta fácil saber qué piensan la mayoría de las personas.**

—**Excepto yo, por supuesto.**

—**Sí, excepto tú —su humor cambió de repente. Sus ojos se hicieron más inquietantes—. Me pregunto por qué será.**

_Es una muy buena pregunta…_

Ese pensamiento vino de Carlisle, se encontraba completamente intrigado, y para que mentir, yo estaba igual.

**La intensidad de su mirada era tal que tuve que apartar la vista. Me concentré en abrir el tapón de mi botellín de limonada. Lo desenrosqué sin mirar, con los ojos fijos en la mesa.**

— **¿No tienes hambre? —preguntó distraído.**

—**No —no me apetecía mencionar que mi estómago ya estaba lleno de... mariposas.**

Ante este comentario Alice y Esme pusieron en sus rostros una gran sonrisa; incluso Rosalie sentía curiosidad ahora, no le gustaba Bella, pero aunque sea no la odiaba. ¿Por algo se empieza no?.

**Miré el espacio vacío de la mesa delante de él—. ¿Y tú?**

—**No. No estoy hambriento.**

**No comprendí su expresión, parecía disfrutar de algún chiste privado.**

-es increíblemente observadora- dijo Jasper impresionado pero también con un toque de admiración.

-tienes razón- lo apoyo Carlisle-la mayoría de la gente pasaría esto por alto.

Los dos estaban muy impresionados, ambos creían que Bella era, como dijo Jasper, increíblemente observadora. Carlisle ya quería conocerla, le parecía que Bella era una persona muy interesante.

Y yo no puedo estar más de acuerdo, ya quería conocer a Bella, aunque de seguro su aroma va a complicar un poco las cosas, ya veremos cómo solucionar eso.

— **¿Me puedes hacer un favor? —le pedí después de un segundo de vacilación.**

**De repente, se puso en guardia.**

—**Eso depende de lo que quieras.**

—**No es mucho —le aseguré. El esperó con cautela y curiosidad.**

—**Sólo me preguntaba si podrías ponerme sobre aviso la próxima vez que decidas ignorarme por mi propio bien. Únicamente para estar preparada.**

-es algo justo- dijo… Emmett que se había mantenido callado.

**Mantuve la vista fija en el botellín de limonada mientras hablaba, recorriendo el círculo de la boca con mi sonrosado dedo.**

—**Me parece justo.**

**Apretaba los labios para no reírse cuando alcé los ojos.**

—**Gracias.**

—**En ese caso, ¿puedo pedir una respuesta a cambio? —pidió.**

—**Una.**

—**Cuéntame una teoría.**

**¡Ahí va!**

—**Esa, no.**

—**No hiciste distinción alguna, sólo prometiste una respuesta —me recordó.**

—**Claro, y tú no has roto ninguna promesa —le recordé a mi vez.**

Ella tiene un punto pensó Esme.

-lo sé- le dije.

—**Sólo una teoría... No me reiré.**

—**Sí lo harás.**

**Estaba segura de ello. Bajó la vista y luego me miró con aquellos ardientes ojos ocres a través de sus largas pestañas negras.**

—**Por favor —respiró al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia mí.**

**Parpadeé con la mente en blanco. ¡Cielo santo! ¿Cómo lo conseguía?**

-las deslumbras-dijo Alice yo sola la mire con una sonrisa socarrona.

—**Eh... ¿Qué?—pregunté, deslumbrada.**

—**Cuéntame sólo una de tus pequeñas teorías, por favor.**

**Su mirada aún me abrasaba. ¿También era un hipnotizador? ¿O era yo una incauta irremediable?**

—**Pues... Eh... ¿Te mordió una araña radiactiva?**

—**Eso no es muy imaginativo.**

—**Lo siento, es todo lo que tengo —contesté, ofendida.**

—**Ni siquiera te has acercado —dijo con fastidio.**

— **¿Nada de arañas?**

—**No.**

— **¿Ni un poquito de radiactividad?**

—**Nada.**

—**Maldición —suspiré.**

—**Tampoco me afecta la kriptonita —se rió entre dientes.**

—**Se suponía que no te ibas a reír, ¿te acuerdas?**

**Hizo un esfuerzo por recobrar la compostura.**

—**Con el tiempo, lo voy a averiguar —le advertí.**

—**Desearía que no lo intentaras —dijo, de nuevo con gesto serio.**

— **¿Por...?**

— **¿Qué pasaría si no fuera un superhéroe? ¿Y si fuera el chico malo? —sonrió jovialmente, pero sus ojos eran impenetrables.**

_¡NO LO ERES!_ me gritaron Esme y Alice mentalmente, pero no les respondí nada.

—**Oh, ya veo —dije. Algunas de las cosas que había dicho encajaron de repente.**

— **¿Sí?**

**De pronto, su rostro se había vuelto adusto, como si temiera haber revelado demasiado sin querer.**

— **¿Eres peligroso?**

**Era una suposición, pero el pulso se me aceleró cuando, de forma instintiva, comprendí la verdad de mis propias palabras. Lo era. Me lo había intentado decir todo el tiempo. Se limitó a mirarme, con los ojos rebosantes de alguna emoción que no lograba comprender.**

—**Pero no malo —susurré al tiempo que movía la cabeza—. No, no creo que seas malo.**

-bien, aunque sea ella piensa con sentido- murmuro Esme.

—**Te equivocas.**

En ese momento pensé que si las matadas pudieran matar, Esme y Alice ya me habrían enterrado veinte metros bajo tierra.

**Su voz apenas era audible. Bajó la vista al tiempo que me arrebataba el tapón de la botella y lo hacía girar entre los dedos. Lo contemplé fijamente mientras me preguntaba por qué no me asustaba. Hablaba en serio, eso era evidente, pero sólo me sentía ansiosa, con los nervios a flor de piel... y, por encima de todo lo demás, fascinada, como de costumbre siempre que me encontraba cerca de él.**

**El silencio se prolongó hasta que me percaté de que la cafetería estaba casi vacía. Me puse en pie de un salto.**

—**Vamos a llegar tarde.**

—**Hoy no voy a ir a clase —dijo mientras daba vueltas al tapón tan deprisa que apenas podía verse.**

— **¿Por qué no?**

—**Es saludable hacer novillos de vez en cuando —dijo mientras me sonreía, pero en sus ojos relucía la preocupación.**

-Ahhh, ahora entiendo- dije mientras asentía con la cabeza

-¿Qué cosa?- me pregunto Rosalie.

-el título del capítulo- le respondí y en ese momento la comprensión llego a los ojos de todos.

—**Bueno, yo sí voy.**

**Era demasiado cobarde para arriesgarme a que me pillaran. Concentró su atención en el tapón.**

—**En ese caso, te veré luego.**

**Indecisa, vacilé, pero me apresuré a salir en cuanto sonó el primer toque del timbre después de confirmar con una última mirada que él no se había movido ni un centímetro.**

**Mientras me dirigía a clase, casi a la carrera, la cabeza me daba vueltas a mayor velocidad que el tapón del botellín. Me había respondido a pocas preguntas en comparación con las muchas que había suscitado. Al menos, había dejado de llover.**

**Tuve suerte. El señor Banner no había entrado aún en clase cuando llegué. Me instalé rápidamente en mi asiento, consciente de que tanto Mike como Angela no dejaban de mirarme. Mike parecía resentido y Angela sorprendida, y un poco intimidada.**

**Entonces entró en clase el señor Banner y llamó al orden a los alumnos. Hacía equilibrios para sostener en brazos unas cajitas de cartón. Las soltó encima de la mesa de Mike y le dijo que comenzara a distribuirlas por la clase.**

—**De acuerdo, chicos, quiero que todos toméis un objeto de las cajas.**

**El sonido estridente de los guantes de goma contra sus muñecas se me antojó de mal augurio.**

—**El primero contiene una tarjeta de identificación del grupo sanguíneo —continuó mientras tomaba una tarjeta blanca con las cuatro esquinas marcadas y la exhibía—. En segundo lugar, tenemos un aplacador de cuatro puntas —sostuvo en alto algo similar a un peine sin dientes—. El tercer objeto es una micro-lanceta esterilizada —alzó una minúscula pieza de plástico azul y la abrió. La aguja de la lanceta era invisible a esa distancia, pero se me revolvió estómago.**

—**Voy a pasar con un cuentagotas con suero para preparar vuestras tarjetas, de modo que, por favor, no empecéis hasta que pase yo... —comenzó de nuevo por la mesa de Mike, depositando con esmero una gota de agua en cada una de las cuatro esquinas—. Luego, con cuidado, quiero que os pinchéis un dedo con la lanceta.**

**Tomó la mano de Mike y le punzó la yema del dedo corazón con la punta de la lanceta.**

**Oh, no. Un sudor viscoso me cubrió la frente.**

—**Depositad una gotita de sangre en cada una de las puntas —hizo una demostración.**

**Apretó el dedo de Mike hasta que fluyó la sangre.**

**Tragué de forma convulsiva, el estómago se revolvió aún más—. Entonces las aplicáis a la tarjeta del test —concluyó.**

**Sostuvo en alto la goteante tarjeta roja delante de nosotros para que la viéramos. Cerré los ojos, intenté oír por encima del pitido de mis oídos.**

-no me digas que se enferma al ver sangre- dijo Emmett sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Qué irónico no?- pregunto Jasper.

—**El próximo fin de semana, la Cruz Roja se detiene en Port Ángeles para recoger donaciones de sangre, por lo que he pensado que todos vosotros deberíais conocer vuestro grupo sanguíneo —parecía orgulloso de sí mismo—. Los menores de dieciocho años vais a necesitar un permiso de vuestros padres... Hay hojas de autorización encima de mi mesa.**

**Siguió cruzando la clase con el cuentagotas. Descansé la mejilla contra la fría y oscura superficie de la mesa, intentando mantenerme consciente. Todo lo que oía a mí alrededor eran chillidos, quejas y risitas cuando se ensartaban los dedos con la lanceta. Inspiré y expiré de forma acompasada por la boca.**

—**Bella, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó el señor Banner. Su voz sonaba muy cerca de mi cabeza. Parecía alarmado.**

—**Ya sé cuál es mi grupo sanguíneo, señor Banner —dije con voz débil. No me atrevía a levantar la cabeza.**

— **¿Te sientes débil?**

—**Sí, señor —murmuré mientras en mi fuero interno me daba de bofetadas por no haber hecho novillos cuando tuve la ocasión.**

—**Por favor, ¿alguien puede llevar a Bella a la enfermería? —pidió en voz alta.**

**No tuve que alzar la vista para saber que Mike se ofrecería voluntario.**

-claro que lo hizo- dije con un tono resentido en mi voz que no intente ocultar.

_¿Celoso?_ Me preguntaron Emmett y Jasper mentalmente mientras alzaban una ceja al mismo tiempo.

— **¿Puedes caminar? —preguntó el señor Banner.**

—**Sí —susurré. Limítate a dejarme salir de aquí, pensé. Me arrastraré.**

**Mike parecía ansioso cuando me rodeó la cintura con el brazo y puso mi brazo sobre su hombro. Me apoyé pesadamente sobre él mientras salía de clase.**

**Muy despacio, crucé el campus a remolque de Mike. Cuando doblamos la esquina de la cafetería y estuvimos fuera del campo de visión del edificio cuatro —en el caso de que el profesor Banner estuviera mirando—, me detuve.**

— **¿Me dejas sentarme un minuto, por favor? —supliqué.**

**Me ayudó a sentarme al borde del paseo.**

—**Y, hagas lo que hagas, ocúpate de tus asuntos —le avisé.**

**Aún seguía muy confusa. Me tumbé sobre un costado, puse la mejilla sobre el cemento húmedo y gélido de la acera y cerré los ojos. Eso pareció ayudar un poco.**

—**Vaya, te has puesto verde —comentó Mike, bastante nervioso.**

— **¿Bella? —me llamó otra voz a lo lejos.**

**¡No! Por favor, que esa voz tan terriblemente familiar sea sólo una imaginación.**

— **¿Qué le sucede? ¿Está herida?**

**Ahora la voz sonó más cerca, y parecía preocupada. No me lo estaba imaginando.**

**Apreté los párpados con fuerza, me quería morir o, como mínimo, no vomitar.**

**Mike parecía tenso.**

—**Creo que se ha desmayado. No sé qué ha pasado, no ha movido ni un dedo.**

—**Bella —la voz de Edward sonó a mi lado. Ahora parecía aliviado—. ¿Me oyes?**

—**No —gemí—. Vete.**

Todos en el salón reímos suavemente todavía preocupados por el estado de Bella.

**Se rió por lo bajo.**

—**La llevaba a la enfermería —explicó Mike a la defensiva—, pero no quiso avanzar más.**

—**Yo me encargo de ella —dijo Edward. Intuí su sonrisa en el tono de su voz—. Puedes volver a clase.**

—**No —protestó Mike—. Se supone que he de hacerlo yo.**

**De repente, la acera se desvaneció debajo de mi cuerpo. Abrí los ojos, sorprendida.**

**Estaba en brazos de Edward, que me había levantado en vilo, y me llevaba con la misma facilidad que si pesara cinco kilos en lugar de cincuenta.**

— **¡Bájame!**

**Por favor, por favor, que no le vomite encima.**

-por favor, por favor… hazlo- dijeron Jasper y Emmett.

Que lindos hermanos que tengo ¿no?.

**Empezó a caminar antes de que terminara de hablar.**

— **¡Eh! —gritó Mike, que ya se hallaba a diez pasos detrás de nosotros.**

**Edward lo ignoró.**

—**Tienes un aspecto espantoso —me dijo al tiempo que esbozaba una amplia sonrisa.**

— **¡Déjame otra vez en la acera! —protesté.**

**El bamboleo de su caminar no ayudaba. Me sostenía con cuidado lejos de su cuerpo, soportando todo mi peso sólo con los brazos, sin que eso pareciera afectarle.**

— **¿De modo que te desmayas al ver sangre? —preguntó. Aquello parecía divertirle.**

Mucho… hablando de las ironías de la vida.

**No le contesté. Cerré los ojos, apreté los labios y luché contra las náuseas con todas mis fuerzas.**

—**Y ni siquiera era la visión de tu propia sangre —continuó regodeándose.**

**No sé cómo abrió la puerta mientras me llevaba en brazos, pero de repente hacía calor, por lo que supe que habíamos entrado.**

—**Oh, Dios mío —dijo de forma entrecortada una voz de mujer.**

—**Se desmayó en Biología —le explicó Edward.**

**Abrí los ojos. Estaba en la oficina. Edward me llevaba dando zancadas delante del mostrador frontal en dirección a la puerta de la enfermería. La señora Cope, la recepcionista de rostro rubicundo, corrió delante de él para mantener la puerta abierta. La atónita enfermera, una dulce abuelita, levantó los ojos de la novela que leía mientras Edward me llevaba en volandas dentro de la habitación y me depositaba con suavidad encima del crujiente papel que cubría el colchón de vinilo marrón del único catre. Luego se colocó contra la pared, tan lejos como lo permitía la angosta habitación, con los ojos brillantes, excitados.**

—**Ha sufrido un leve desmayo —tranquilizó a la sobresaltada enfermera—. En Biología están haciendo la prueba del Rh**

**La enfermera asintió sabiamente.**

—**Siempre le ocurre a alguien.**

-y ese alguien tenía que ser Bella- dijo Emmett sacudiendo la cabeza.

**Edward se rió con disimulo.**

—**Quédate tendida un minutito, cielo. Se pasará.**

—**Lo sé —dije con un suspiro. Las náuseas ya empezaban a remitir.**

— **¿Te sucede muy a menudo? —preguntó ella.**

—**A veces —admití. Edward tosió para ocultar otra carcajada.**

—**Puedes regresar a clase —le dijo la enfermera.**

—**Se supone que me tengo que quedar con ella —le contestó con aquel tono suyo tan autoritario que la enfermera, aunque frunció los labios, no discutió más.**

—**Voy a traerte un poco de hielo para la frente, cariño —me dijo, y luego salió bulliciosamente de la habitación.**

—**Tenías razón —me quejé, dejando que mis ojos se cerraran.**

-no se lo digas Bella- dijo Emmett- no lo necesitamos con un ego más grande.

—**Suelo tenerla**

-que te dije- dijo Emmett entrecerrando los ojos.

**Yo solamente rodé los ojos mientras todos se reían, incluso Esme y Carlisle intentaban ocultar una sonrisa**

**,¿Sobre qué tema en particular en esta ocasión?**

—**Hacer novillos es saludable.**

**Respiré de forma acompasada.**

—**Ahí fuera hubo un momento en que me asustaste —admitió después de hacer una pausa. La voz sonaba como si confesara una humillante debilidad—. Creí que Newton arrastraba tu cadáver para enterrarlo en los bosques.**

—**Ja, ja.**

**Continué con los ojos cerrados, pero cada vez me encontraba más entonada.**

—**Lo cierto es que he visto cadáveres con mejor aspecto. Me preocupaba que tuviera que vengar tu asesinato.**

—**Pobre Mike. Apuesto a que se ha enfadado.**

—**Me aborrece por completo —dijo Edward jovialmente.**

—**No lo puedes saber —disentí, pero de repente me pregunté si a lo mejor sí que podía.**

—**Vi su rostro... Te lo aseguro.**

— **¿Cómo es que me viste? Creí que te habías ido.**

**Ya me encontraba prácticamente recuperada. Las náuseas se hubieran pasado con mayor rapidez de haber comido algo durante el almuerzo, aunque, por otra parte, tal vez era afortunada por haber tenido el estómago vacío.**

-eso está mal, ella debería comer algo- dijo mi padre en tono medico.

—**Estaba en mi coche escuchando un CD.**

**Aquella respuesta tan sencilla me sorprendió.**

**-puedo ser normal si me lo propongo- dije ofendido**

**Oí la puerta y abrí los ojos para ver a la enfermera con una compresa fría en la mano.**

—**Aquí tienes, cariño —la colocó sobre mi frente y añadió—: Tienes mejor aspecto.**

—**Creo que ya estoy bien —dije mientras me incorporaba lentamente.**

**Me pitaban un poco los oídos, pero no tenía mareos. Las paredes de color menta no daban vueltas.**

**Pude ver que me iba a obligar a acostarme de nuevo, pero en ese preciso momento la puerta se abrió y la señora Cope se golpeó la cabeza contra la misma.**

—**Ahí viene otro —avisó.**

**Me bajé de un salto para dejar libre el camastro para el siguiente inválido. Devolví la compresa a la enfermera.**

—**Tome, ya no la necesito.**

**Entonces, Mike cruzó la puerta tambaleándose. Ahora sostenía a Lee Stephens, otro chico de nuestra clase de Biología, que tenía el rostro amarillento. Edward y yo retrocedimos hacia la pared para hacerles sitio.**

—**Oh, no —murmuró Edward—. Vámonos fuera de aquí, Bella.**

**Aturdida, le busqué con la mirada.**

—**Confía en mí... Vamos.**

**Di media vuelta y me aferré a la puerta antes de que se cerrara para salir disparada de la enfermería. Sentí que Edward me seguía.**

—**Por una vez me has hecho caso.**

**Estaba sorprendido.**

—**Olí la sangre**

-¿Qué?- exclamaron todos.

—**le dije, arrugando la nariz. Lee no se ha puesto malo por ver la sangre de otros, como yo.**

—**La gente no puede oler la sangre —me contradijo.**

—**Bueno, yo sí. Eso es lo que me pone mala. Huele a óxido... y a sal.**

**Se me quedó mirando con una expresión insondable.**

— **¿Qué? —le pregunté.**

—**No es nada.**

**Entonces, Mike cruzó la puerta, sus ojos iban de Edward a mí. La mirada que le dedicó a Edward me confirmó lo que éste me había dicho, que Mike lo aborrecía. Volvió a mirarme con gesto malhumorado.**

—**Tienes mejor aspecto —me acusó.**

—**Ocúpate de tus asuntos —volví a avisarle.**

—**Ya no sangra nadie más —murmuró—. ¿Vas a volver a clase?**

— **¿Bromeas? Tendría que dar media vuelta y volver aquí.**

—**Sí, supongo que sí. ¿Vas a venir este fin de semana a la playa?**

**Mientras hablaba, lanzó otra mirada fugaz hacia Edward, que se apoyaba con gesto ausente contra el desordenado mostrador, inmóvil como una estatua. Intenté que pareciera lo más amigable posible:**

—**Claro. Te dije que iría.**

—**Nos reuniremos en la tienda de mi padre a las diez.**

**Su mirada se posó en Edward otra vez, preguntándose si no estaría dando demasiada información. Su lenguaje corporal evidenciaba que no era una invitación abierta.**

—**Allí estaré —prometí.**

—**Entonces, te veré en clase de gimnasia —dijo, dirigiéndose con inseguridad hacia la puerta.**

—**Hasta la vista —repliqué.**

**Me miró una vez más con la contrariedad escrita en su rostro redondeado y se encorvó mientras cruzaba lentamente la puerta. Me invadió una oleada de compasión. Sopesé el hecho de ver su rostro desencantado otra vez en clase de Educación física.**

—**Gimnasia —gemí.**

—**Puedo hacerme cargo de eso —no me había percatado de que Edward se había acercado, pero me habló al oído—. Ve a sentarte e intenta parecer paliducha —murmuró.**

**Esto no suponía un gran cambio. Siempre estaba pálida, y mi reciente desmayo había dejado una ligera capa de sudor sobre mi rostro. Me senté en una de las crujientes sillas plegables acolchadas y descansé la cabeza contra la pared con los ojos cerrados. Los desmayos siempre me dejaban agotada.**

**Oí a Edward hablar con voz suave en el mostrador.**

— **¿Señora Cope?**

— **¿Sí?**

**No la había oído regresar a su mesa.**

—**Bella tiene gimnasia la próxima hora y creo que no se encuentra del todo bien. ¿Cree que podría dispensarla de asistir a esa clase? —su voz era aterciopelada. Pude imaginar lo convincentes que estaban resultando sus ojos.**

—**Edward —dijo la señora Cope sin dejar de ir y venir. ¿Por qué no era yo capaz de hacer lo mismo?—, ¿necesitas también que te dispense a ti?**

—**No. Tengo clase con la señora Goff. A ella no le importará.**

—**De acuerdo, no te preocupes de nada. Que te mejores, Bella —me deseó en voz alta.**

**Asentí débilmente con la cabeza, sobreactuando un poquito.**

— **¿Puedes caminar o quieres que te lleve en brazos otra vez?**

**De espaldas a la recepcionista, su expresión se tornó sarcástica.**

—**Caminaré.**

**Me levanté con cuidado, seguía sintiéndome bien. Mantuvo la puerta abierta para mí, con la amabilidad en los labios y la burla en los ojos. Salí hacia la fría llovizna que empezaba a caer. Agradecí que se llevara el sudor pegajoso de mi rostro. Era la primera vez que disfrutaba de la perenne humedad que emanaba del cielo.**

—**Gracias —le dije cuando me siguió—. Merecía la pena seguir enferma para perderse la clase de gimnasia.**

—**Sin duda.**

**Me miró directamente, con los ojos entornados bajo la lluvia.**

—**De modo que vas a ir... Este sábado, quiero decir.**

**Esperaba que él viniera, aunque parecía improbable. No me lo imaginaba poniéndose de acuerdo con el resto de los chicos del instituto para ir en coche a algún sitio. No pertenecía al mismo mundo, pero la sola esperanza de que pudiera suceder me dio la primera punzada de entusiasmo que había sentido por ir a la excursión.**

— **¿Adonde vais a ir exactamente? —seguía mirando al frente, inexpresivo.**

—**A La Push, al puerto.**

Definitivamente no puedo ir entonces, me sentí mal por no poder ir, pero al mismo tiempo esperanzado porque ella quería que yo fuera.

Por desgracia no fui el único que lo noto, porque en este mismo momento Billy me estaba mandando dagas con los ojos.

**Estudié su rostro, intentando leer en el mismo. Sus ojos parecieron entrecerrarse un poco más. Me lanzó una mirada con el rabillo del ojo y sonrió secamente.**

—**En verdad, no creo que me hayan invitado.**

**Suspiré.**

—**Acabo de invitarte.**

—**No avasallemos más entre los dos al pobre Mike esta semana, no sea que se vaya a romper.**

**Sus ojos centellearon. Disfrutaba de la idea más de lo normal.**

—**El blandengue de Mike... —murmuré, preocupada por la forma en que había dicho «entre los dos». Me gustaba más de lo conveniente.**

En ese momento Alice, Esme y Carlisle tenían una gran sonrisa pintada en sus rostros.

**Ahora estábamos cerca del aparcamiento. Me desvié a la izquierda, hacia el monovolumen. Algo me agarró de la cazadora y me hizo retroceder.**

— **¿Adonde te crees que vas? —preguntó ofendido.**

**Edward me aferraba de la misma con una sola mano.**

**Estaba perpleja.**

-¡Edward!- exclamo Esme

—**Me voy a casa.**

— **¿Acaso no me has oído decir que te iba a dejar a salvo en casa? ¿Crees que te voy a permitir que conduzcas en tu estado?**

-bueno… en eso tienes razón- me dijo Carlisle

— **¿En qué estado? ¿Y qué va a pasar con mi coche? —me quejé.**

—**Se lo tendré que dejar a Alice después de la escuela.**

**Me arrastró de la ropa hacia su coche. Todo lo que podía hacer era intentar no caerme, aunque, de todos modos, lo más probable es que me sujetara si perdía el equilibrio.**

— **¡Déjame! —insistí.**

**Me ignoró. Anduve haciendo eses sobre las aceras empapadas hasta llegar a su Volvo.**

**Entonces, me soltó al fin. Me tropecé contra la puerta del copiloto.**

— **¡Eres tan insistente!—refunfuñé.**

—**Está abierto —se limitó a responder. Entró en el coche por el lado del conductor.**

—**Soy perfectamente capaz de conducir hasta casa.**

**Permanecí junto al Volvo echando chispas. Ahora llovía con más fuerza y el pelo goteaba sobre mi espalda al no haberme puesto la capucha. Bajó el cristal de la ventanilla automática y se inclinó sobre el asiento del copiloto:**

—**Entra, Bella.**

**No le respondí. Estaba calculando las oportunidades que tenía de alcanzar el monovolumen antes de que él me atrapara, y tenía que admitir que no eran demasiadas.**

-te arrastraría de vuelta- dije

—**Te arrastraría de vuelta aquí —me amenazó, adivinando mi plan.**

-raro-dijo Emmett

**Intenté mantener toda la dignidad que me fue posible al entrar en el Volvo. No tuve mucho éxito. Parecía un gato empapado y las botas crujían continuamente.**

—**Esto es totalmente innecesario —dije secamente.**

**No me respondió. Manipuló los mandos, subió la calefacción y bajó la música. Cuando salió del aparcamiento, me preparaba para castigarle con mi silencio —poniendo un mohín de total enfado—, pero entonces reconocí la música que sonaba y la curiosidad prevaleció sobre la intención.**

— **¿Claro de luna?—pregunté sorprendida.**

-¿conoce a Debussy?- pregunte sorprendió.

En ese momento Rosalie me miro como si estuviera a punto de reírse y leyó la próxima línea.

— **¿Conoces a Debussy? —él también parecía estar sorprendido.**

-deja de repetirte, se está volviendo extraño- me dijo Emmett.

-lo siento, no controlo lo que mi futuro yo dice- le replique.

—**No mucho —admití—. Mi madre pone mucha música clásica en casa, pero sólo conozco a mis favoritos.**

—**También es uno de mis favoritos.**

**Siguió mirando al frente, a través de la lluvia, sumido en sus pensamientos.**

**Escuché la música mientras me relajaba contra la suave tapicería de cuero gris. Era imposible no reaccionar ante la conocida y relajante melodía. La lluvia emborronaba todo el paisaje más allá de la ventanilla hasta convertirlo en una mancha de tonalidades grises y verdes. Comencé a darme cuenta de lo rápido que íbamos, pero, no obstante, el coche se movía con tal firmeza y estabilidad que no notaba la velocidad, salvo por lo deprisa que dejábamos atrás el pueblo.**

— **¿Cómo es tu madre? —me preguntó de repente.**

**Lo miré de refilón, con curiosidad.**

—**Se parece mucho a mí, pero es más guapa —respondí. Alzó las cejas—; he heredado muchos rasgos de Charlie. Es más sociable y atrevida que yo. También es irresponsable y un poco excéntrica, y una cocinera impredecible. Es mi mejor amiga —me callé. Hablar de ella me había deprimido.**

—**Bella, ¿cuántos años tienes?**

**Por alguna razón que no conseguía comprender, la voz de Edward contenía un tono de frustración. Detuvo el coche y entonces comprendí que habíamos llegado ya a la casa de Charlie. Llovía con tanta fuerza que apenas conseguía ver la vivienda. Parecía que el coche estuviera en el lecho de un río.**

—**Diecisiete —respondí un poco confusa.**

—**No los aparentas —dijo con un tono de reproche que me hizo reír.**

— **¿Qué pasa? —inquirió, curioso de nuevo.**

—**Mi madre siempre dice que nací con treinta y cinco años y que cada año me vuelvo más madura —me reí y luego suspiré—. En fin, una de las dos debía ser adulta —me callé durante un segundo—. Tampoco tú te pareces mucho a un adolescente de instituto.**

**Torció el gesto y cambió de tema.**

—**En ese caso, ¿por qué se casó tu madre con Phil?**

**Me sorprendió que recordara el nombre. Sólo lo había mencionado una vez hacía dos meses. Necesité unos momentos para responder.**

—**Mi madre tiene... un espíritu muy joven para su edad. Creo que Phil hace que se sienta aún más joven. En cualquier caso, ella está loca por él —sacudí la cabeza. Aquella atracción suponía un misterio para mí.**

— **¿Lo apruebas?**

— **¿Importa? —le repliqué—. Quiero que sea feliz, y Phil es lo que ella quiere.**

—**Eso es muy generoso por tu parte... Me pregunto... —murmuró, reflexivo.**

— **¿El qué?**

— **¿Tendría ella esa misma cortesía contigo, sin importarle tu elección?**

**De repente, prestaba una gran atención. Nuestras miradas se encontraron.**

—**E—eso c—creo —tartamudeé—, pero, después de todo, ella es la madre. Es un poquito diferente.**

—**Entonces, nadie que asuste demasiado —se burló.**

**Le respondí con una gran sonrisa.**

— **¿A qué te refieres con que asuste demasiado? ¿Múltiples piercings en el rostro y grandes tatuajes?**

—**Supongo que ésa es una posible definición.**

— **¿Cuál es la tuya?**

**Pero ignoró mi pregunta y respondió con otra.**

— **¿Crees que puedo asustar?**

**Enarcó una ceja. El tenue rastro de una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.**

—**Eh... Creo que puedes hacerlo si te lo propones.**

— **¿Te doy miedo ahora?**

**La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Edward y su rostro divino se puso repentinamente serio, pero yo respondí rápidamente**

—**No.**

**La sonrisa reapareció.**

—**Bueno, ¿vas a contarme algo de tu familia? —pregunté para distraerle—. Debe de ser una historia mucho más interesante que la mía.**

**Se puso en guardia de inmediato.**

— **¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?**

— **¿Te adoptaron los Cullen? —pregunté para comprobar el hecho.**

—**Sí.**

**Vacilé unos momentos. — ¿Qué les ocurrió a tu padres?**

—**Murieron hace muchos años —contestó con toda naturalidad.**

—**Lo siento —murmuré.**

—**En realidad, los recuerdo de forma confusa. Carlisle y Esme llevan siendo mis padres desde hace mucho tiempo.**

—**Y tú los quieres —no era una pregunta. Resultaba obvio por el modo en que hablaba de ellos.**

—**Sí —sonrió—. No puedo concebir a dos personas mejores que ellos.**

Mis padres me miraron y me sonrieron a la vez que pensaban.

_Gracias hijo._

-no hay de que- les dije con una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro

—**Eres muy afortunado.**

—**Sé que lo soy.**

— **¿Y tu hermano y tu hermana? Lanzó una mirada al reloj del salpicadero.**

—**A propósito, mi hermano, mi hermana, así como Jasper y Rosalie se van a disgustar bastante si tienen que esperarme bajo la lluvia.**

—**Oh, lo siento. Supongo que debes irte.**

**Yo no quería salir del coche.**

—**Y tú probablemente quieres recuperar el coche antes de que el jefe de policía Swan vuelva a casa para no tener que contarle el incidente de Biología.**

**Me sonrió.**

—**Estoy segura de que ya se ha enterado. En Forks no existen los secretos —suspiré.**

**Rompió a reír.**

—**Diviértete en la playa... Que tengáis buen tiempo para tomar el sol —me deseó mientras miraba las cortinas de lluvia.**

— **¿No te voy a ver mañana?**

—**No. Emmett y yo vamos a adelantar el fin de semana.**

— **¿Qué es lo que vais a hacer?**

**Una amiga puede preguntar ese tipo de cosas, ¿no? Esperaba que mi voz no dejara traslucir el desencanto.**

—**Nos vamos de excursión al bosque de Goat Rocks, al sur del monte Rainier.**

En ese momento una sonrisa gigante apareció en el rostro de Emmett.

—**Ah, vaya, diviértete —intenté simular entusiasmo, aunque dudo que lo lograse. Una sonrisa curvó las comisuras de sus labios. Se giró para mirarme de frente, empleando todo el poder de sus ardientes ojos dorados.**

— **¿Querrías hacer algo por mí este fin de semana?**

**Asentí desvalida.**

—**No te ofendas, pero pareces ser una de esas personas que atraen los accidentes como un imán. Así que..., intenta no caerte al océano, dejar que te atropellen, ni nada por el estilo...¿De acuerdo?**

**Esbozó una sonrisa malévola. Mi desvalimiento desapareció mientras hablaba. Le miré fijamente.**

—**Veré qué puedo hacer —contesté bruscamente, mientras salía del volvo bajo la lluvia de un salto. Cerré la puerta de un portazo. Edward aún seguía sonriendo cuando se alejó al volante de su coche.**

-ese fue el final del capítulo- anuncio Rosalie- ¿Quién quiere leer el próximo?

Esme tomo el libro-yo leeré el siguiente capítulo- anuncio, cuando vio que nadie puso objeción, ella comenzó a leer

-**Cuentos de Miedo…**


	7. NOTA DE AUTORA

**Hola soy la autora vanessa Ferreira hago esta nota por que una persona me acuso de plagio.**

**Yo no estoy haciendo plagio y si sé que hay muchas historias como la mía pero eso no significa que yo esté haciendo plagio, yo si estoy sacando inspiración de otras historia eso si se lo digo, pero no estoy haciendo plagio. Y esa acusación es muy grave porque yo no hago lo que no me gusta que me hagan a mí, y ojalá lea esto la que me escribió ese comentario y si ya me acusaste ps ya no hay nada que pueda hacer. lo siento voy a tratar de actualizar mas pero con lo de ese comentario creo que voy a tomar un tiempo. Y además tengo que estudiar para las reparaciones del colegio así que nos leemos después xD.**


End file.
